Lucius Malfoy Is My Husband
by Elpin
Summary: The war's been over for quite some time. Harry's hardly ever seen, but one day he shows up at the Weasleys with something important to tell them: He's married! SLASH LMHP LuciusHarry with a side surprise pairing. This story is complete.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: There are a lot of flashbacks and the backstory unfolds alongside the present.

Warning: SLASH!! Harry/Lucius. Harry is 17 when they get together. So past the age of consent in my country. Do not read if you don't approve!

_Chapter 1: _

"I need to talk to you guys," Harry said, looking at Ron and Hermione. The rest of the Weasley clan, all seated around the dinner table except for Molly, glanced at each other.

"Do you want us to leave you alone, dear?" Molly Weasley asked. For Harry to come at all to a Weasley gathering was rare enough these past few months, but now the young man wanted to make some sort of announcement. This certainly was new. The Weasleys (now including Hermione for the past six months) had hardly seen him since the war ended, except for on special occasions. Harry cleared his throat.

"No, that's ok. You may as well all know. I should have told you a long time ago, but it's only recently that the war has really gotten out of everyone's system properly. I guess I thought it would be easier if it wasn't too… fresh, but now it's way overdue…" The redheads, along with Hermione, were on the edge of their seats and everybody waited for him to continue. Harry took a deep breath. "Well, the first thing you should know is that I'm gay." Silence greeted this statement. After a few moments Molly spoke up in her motherly manner.

"That's fine dear."

"Yeah, I know it's no big deal in the wizarding world, but I thought you should know, since it's kind of important…" Harry trailed off again as he saw Hermione had turned slightly green. No one seemed to have noticed except him so he ignored it and looked at the others. "And the other thing I wanted to tell you is… well, it's like this… I- I'm… eh." Harry hadn't planned on telling everybody his secret at the same time, but it couldn't be helped now.

"You're married?" Ron helped suddenly and everybody gasped, including Harry.

"You knew? How long?"

"I saw you after an Order meeting."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell anybody else?" Ron shrugged, but Harry could tell his friend was uncomfortable.

"It wasn't for me to tell, and I figured you'd tell me yourself when you were ready. You always do."

"Wait! An Order meeting?!" Molly exclaimed. "You've been married since before the war ended and you didn't tell anyone!?" Harry didn't even glance at her; he was too focused on Ron. The fact that he knew and hadn't bitten Harry's head off yet was amazing.

"How much- I mean, what do you…"

"I saw him do this," Ron said as he came forward and took Harry's hand in his. Harry was far too dazed to stop Ron as he pointed his wand to Harry's finger. A second later and a beautiful silver ring appeared. On it was a crest and a large "M" engraved on it. Another collective gasped was heard.

"I saw he had one as well," Ron stated, not letting go of Harry's hand.

"Yeah, but with a P," came Harry's rather breathless reply.

"Really?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait a second!" Hermione yelled suddenly. "You're married to Draco Malfoy? The git of the century!" She was glaring daggers at Harry by now.

"Eh, no, not as such, no." There was a short silence. Then Hermione started yelling again.

"Then who… Oh, Merlin! Lucius?! You're married to Lucius Malfoy!? Ronald, why didn't you tell me? You knew all this time!"

"It wasn't for me to tell!" Ron retorted, letting go of Harry's hand, but his glare wasn't nearly as forceful as Hermione's. "Besides he switched sides-"

"He switched sides to save his own skin!"

"You don't know the whole story!" Harry found his voice, and it was angry. "If you'd just let me explain!"

"Explain that you've sold your soul to a Death Eater?"

"He's not!"

"Hermione, maybe we should just let him-" Ron tried to cut in, but Hermione raised her voice over him.

"Yes he is! Once a Death Eater always a Death Eater, remember?!"

"Silence!" Arthur Weasley's voice had the desired effect of silencing the yelling trio. He stood up and made his way around the table to Harry. He looked at him with a serious expression. "Harry, you must try to see this from our point of view and think on this rationally. You show up out of the blue, after we've hardly seen you since the war, and tell us you've been secretly bonded to a man twice your age."

"I don't care about that."

"And a convicted Death Eater," Arthur continued as if he hadn't heard Harry. "Who, despite the fact that he fought for our side in the end, has not only threatened this family, but tried to kill more than one of its members? I'm sorry I have to ask this, Harry, but are you feeling alright?"

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I mean do you feel as if you may be under some spell or potion perhaps?" Arthur clarified.

"He's not acting as if he's under a love-potion, and he's immune to Imperius," Ron said, but Harry thought he sounded doubtful.

"There are other spells, other potions," Hermione murmured, clearly going through them in her head.

"Are you insane?!" Harry spluttered. "He wouldn't do that!"

"I think Lucius Malfoy is more than capable," Arthur declared calmly.

"You don't know him!" Arthur took a step forward and Harry instinctively drew back. He frowned at the look in Mr. Weasley's eyes. Without anyone noticing Harry pressed a finger to the "M" on his ring.

"Harry, I think you should come with us. We need to take you somewhere safe where we can figure out what's wrong with you." Harry started shaking his head, taking another step back as Arthur advanced once again. "Come Harry, clearly you came here for a reason."

"Yes, this is obviously a cry for help," Hermione said sadly. Arthur started to slowly pull out his wand, but before he could raise it two very furious looking Malfoys burst through the door, brandishing their own wands. They quickly stepped between Harry and the Weasley clan, half of whom where rising from their seats.

"Stay put!" Lucius ordered, sending glares all around. "Harry, are you alright?" He asked, not taking his eyes off Arthur.

"Yes, I'm fine. They want to take me away. They think you have me under some spell." He had bowed his head and was speaking softly, as if he couldn't believe it.

"Why you loathsome, dim-witted, bunch of dragon's-"

"Draco," Harry said softly, silencing the younger blond. Draco glanced over at Harry and shut his mouth, his wand still raised.

"All he wanted to do was invite you to our renewing of vows ceremony, since we didn't get to have a proper one the first time around," Lucius explained in a scarily calm voice. Hermione scoffed.

"As if we would come. You've done something to him! I know it!"

"Shut up! You don't always know everything!" Draco spat, but fell silent once again when he felt Harry's hand on his shoulder. Hermione stared at Draco, then at Harry, her eyes wide.

"Harry, what is this? Have you exchanged us all for Malfoys?" Harry looked at Ron pleadingly, who had remained silent for a while, but Ron just turned away guiltily. Harry sighed and turned to Lucius.

"Can we just go home?" Lucius nodded and lowered his wand. He led the slightly shorter man towards the door. Draco was still glaring at the sea of redheads and Hermione.

"Are we leaving so soon? They all deserve to be hexed into-"

"Draco," Harry and Lucius said calmly at the same time, without looking back. Draco huffed and lowered his own wand before following his father and Harry out the door. Three loud pops were heard and then deafening silence.

xxx

'This will be the ultimate test,' Lucius thought as he walked slowly down the road, his form illuminated solely by the streetlights. He looked up at the identical houses lining the ordinary muggle street. 'God, they all look so dreary. Wonder how they stand it.' He checked the number on the house to his left, number 6. He was close. 'Amazing really, that no one has tried to stop me yet. Dumbledore must have had real faith in this protection magic.' Finally he reached the right house. It looked just like the rest of them. He sighed heavily, and then took a deep breath to steady his nerves, it didn't work very well. The magic surrounding the boy prevented anyone from entering the house that had even the tiniest desire to hurt its most important occupant. Lucius stepped onto the sidewalk, looking at the house with apprehension.

"Well, here goes nothing… or everything," he said grimly and took a step forward onto the gravel path in front of the garage. Another two steps and he stopped. Nothing happened. 'Nothing yet,' he reminded himself. He looked up and saw the lights flicker on in the upstairs window. He took another few steps forward, his eyes never leaving the glowing light. Suddenly he was right beneath it looking up and still alive. The window opened and a green-eyed boy looked through the bars.

"Malfoy? You really there?" Lucius took out his wand and pointed it to his shoes. After a muttered word he rose into the air and hovered just outside the window. Green eyes bore into silver grey. Lucius couldn't help but smirk when he saw the shocked look on the boy's face.

"As you can see I am perfectly fine, and I can therefore guarantee that you will be too. I have no desire to hurt you whatsoever," he drawled.

"That doesn't mean you'll keep your promise," Harry said, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"Now, Mr. Potter, you wound me. After everything you still don't trust me? I am here. I am unharmed, as are you. I will bring you to her." Lucius stared at the Boy Who Lived; silently hoping his eyes could convey his sincerity. Harry eyed him a few moments longer, searching for something in the man's eyes. It seemed he found it, whatever it was, and nodded.

"How long until midnight?" he asked. Lucius checked his pocket watch.

"Exactly three minutes. I am on time aren't I?" He smirked again and Harry actually rolled his eyes. 'He is brave isn't he?' Lucius mused. Then again maybe he'd lost his ability to scare the boy along with everything else, and maybe that, like everything else, was a good thing. "You sure?" He asked before he could stop himself. Harry tilted his head and looked at him oddly.

"Yes. I need to do this," he explained. Lucius nodded and looked at his watch again, counting off the time. Two minutes remained. He took out his wand and pointed it at the bars. They vanished instantly. Harry stood before him now, close enough to touch.

"Do you need to bring anything?" He asked.

"No, just my wand." Lucius nodded. He held out his hand. Harry took it. For some reason Lucius breath caught at the touch, as if he could feel the powerful magic flowing out from this boy, and he locked eyes with Harry again.

"You sure?" he found himself asking once more. 'Such a strange feeling', he thought, 'to see him and not want to kill him. I knew it would be different, but Merlin it's like I've never seen him before. Like my old memories of him aren't really my own.' "Your friends will be worried sick."

"Let them worry. When we've finished we'll return to the Order and I'll convince them about you. You got all the information I asked about?"

"Yes. I have it all."

"Good. Then let's go before they come to get me."

"Very well. Hold on." Lucius pulled himself closer to Harry and concentrated on apparating to his desired location. A second later the window was empty. When the Order members arrived half a minute later they found no trace of Harry Potter, nor any sign of a struggle. They detected the use of magic, but not under aged, so they could only conclude that Harry had left with help from someone, and that he had gone willingly, but no one within the Order or his closest friends could say where or with whom.

[Hope you all enjoyed it! Comments are most welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning**: There is a surprise pairing in this (well, it's pretty obvious I guess). This fic was just screaming for them to get together!!! If there are those out there who don't like the pairing, please forgive me, and try to ignore those scenes.

**Note**: Thank you so much for all your reviews!!! I'm so glad people want to read this fic!

-:-

_Chapter 2_

The sun shone brilliantly as the clock struck noon at Malfoy Manor. Out in the garden, sitting under a large marquee, sat two very content looking men. Their eyes gazed lazily over the lake in front of them; occasionally following a butterfly as it made its way around the flowerbeds. A table stood in front of them decked out with beautiful china and a large bowl of ice cream and strawberries. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with the picture at all. Harry tried to imagine that this was all that mattered. It should be all that mattered. He closed his eyes and sighed, focusing on the warmth of the day and the knowledge that he was happy, despite the feeling of disappointment every time his thoughts strayed to the Weasleys.

"This is nice," he heard Lucius mumble, sounding quite comfortable himself. Harry murmured in agreement, sloughing a bit more in his chair. "We should go for a swim in the lake." Harry opened one eye slowly, checking to see if it really was Lucius sitting next to him. Even after living with the man for over a month now Lucius still managed to surprise him. He constantly had to remind himself that Lucius had always been like this, and that it was the spells and potions used by Narcissa that had prevented him from being himself before. It was of course Lucius' own efforts to break through the binding magic of his former wife that had caused Harry to help him join the Light side and consequently fall in love with him, but he still felt surprised every time Lucius suggested something seemingly out of character.

The differences only increased of course, as time went by and the last remnants of the magic finally subsided. Lucius liked to tell Harry that he brought out the best in him, quite literally. Harry would always smile and say it had been Lucius' own strength and courage that had allowed him to break the magic and destroy Narcissa.

"We should wait for Draco," Harry remarked and got a nod in return, even though Lucius had closed his eyes and couldn't see that Harry was watching him. Another content murmur reached Harry's ears and he smiled while closing his eye again.

Draco had been affected by the magic as well, but for some reason he had managed to partly break free of it and refuse The Mark in their sixth year. It wasn't until Narcissa's death, however, that the magic let him go completely and he became free to be the Draco that had existed all along, underneath the magic. Draco seldom spoke of his actions before his defection to the Light, but no one pressed him. Lucius didn't like to speak of it either, but he and Harry had had many conversations about the things he had done under the influence by Narcissa's very Dark Magic, though they had yet to touch on the early years of the first war. Lucius had admitted that he had joined the Death Eaters of his own will as far as he could remember, but had wanted to leave when he realised what he would be required to do. His memory was, due to the magic, sporadic at best, but whenever he remembered something new he would come to Harry and they would talk about it, something Harry was grateful for.

"Where did he go? I want to swim," Lucius said, but made no move to get up or call for him.

"Relax, it's your day off. We have the whole day to swim," Harry reminded him. It was summer vacation for Harry and Draco though. Their seventh year had finished early since they both received honorary diplomas thanks to their war efforts. Now Harry was waiting for his Auror training to begin and Draco was waiting to start work with a Potions Master.

Draco was currently in the drawing room. He had sat down to read up on the seventh year potions curriculum, wanting to be prepared when he started his apprenticeship, but had dosed off. If someone had come in and seen him lying on the couch with the large volume on his chest they would conclude he was having a serious nightmare, which indeed he was. He trashed violently suddenly, enough to knock the book off and onto the floor. The thud caused him to sit up, wide awake and shaking. Almost a year after he had been freed from his mother's magic he was still having problems. When he had first felt the magic dissipate completely it had felt like waking up, like he had been chained all these years inside his mind and was finally free to open his eyes. Yet after so many months he was still having trouble distinguishing what parts of himself were his alone, and what had been caused purely by Dark Magic. He stared about the room in confusion before he realised he was safe and wasn't being threatened by his mother to take The Mark. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Draco started again. He chuckled half-heartedly when he realised what the noise was. He got up, dried off the sweat from his forehead and made his way to the front door.

"Don't worry, Pippin, I'll get it," he said to the short house elf that appeared, wearing a large blue sweater for reasons that shall become clear later.

"Yes, Master Draco," the elf replied and promptly disappeared again. Draco opened the door and almost started again.

"Weasley?" He asked incredulously. On the front steps stood a very nervous looking Ron Weasley who jumped slightly when he heard his name. Draco looked around to check if it wasn't some kind of joke, but no one jumped out and laughed so he opened the door wider. He was about to throw out some comment on how hell must have frozen over since there was a Weasley standing outside Malfoy Manner, but he caught himself. That was just his habits from before the war ended. He really didn't want to insult Ron at all, in fact he wanted quite the opposite, but he couldn't manage to say anything just now, afraid his tongue would run away with him as it so often did. Instead he gestured for Ron to enter, who did so looking rather reluctant.

"Wow," Ron said as he entered the enormous hall. The ceiling was tall, two stories, and a large ornate chandelier hung from a long chair down to the very middle of the large room. In front of them was a broad staircase leading up and then splitting in a T formation, winding around and up. To his right and left were large archways leading into a green drawing room and what could only be a ballroom, respectively. There were other doors further in along the walls, all tall and wide with delicate looking carvings.

"That's what Harry said when he first arrived," Draco said, thinking it the most neutral comment he could make about Ron's reaction. Ron spun around and faced Draco, but didn't glare. He looked curious.

"So he is here then?" He asked. Draco frowned.

"Well, of course. Father and him are married you know. Though it did take a long time to persuade Harry to move in. Something about wanting to tell you guys first…" he trailed off as he saw that Ron wasn't listening to him, but looking at the room again.

"Ron?" He asked carefully and the red head again spun around, looking even more curious. Draco bit his lip, cursing himself for using Weasley's first name. Using first names had been a tactic he used with Harry to try and shake off old habits, but Ron didn't know that, no one knew about Narcissa's magic except for the three of them. "Eh, you want to see him I suppose?" he finished, hoping to sound casual.

"Eh, yeah," Ron said, sounding dazed.

"Right. They're in the garden I think. Follow me." He started walking at a brisk pace, Ron following quickly behind. They walked passed the staircase and through a door at the end of the hall. Passing through the entire house was quite a trip. Malfoy Manor hadn't been built in one go. Every generation had seen it as their duty to add something to the family home, which usually meant adding a whole wing, and the house was therefore more like a labyrinth than anything else. As they made their way Ron spoke up, sounding apprehensive.

"So, Malfoy?"

"You can call me Draco if you like," Draco said, thinking it was ok to be polite. He wanted Ron to get to know the real him quickly, but at the same time he couldn't make it seem as if he had changed over night, which was actually partly the case. Nevertheless it was a secret and he needed to ease Ron into the whole thing.

"Eh, ok. So, Draco… is there any… I mean…"

"What?" Draco stopped and turned around to face Ron.

"Is there any particular reason Harry would… fall in love with…"

"A convicted Death Eater twice his age who everyone thinks changed sides at the last second to save his own pathetic life?"

"Eh… yeah." Ron had the decency to blush and look away. Draco remained calm.

"Not that you have any right to know. I mean, you should just trust Harry's judgement."

"I do! That's why I'm here!"

"Good. Well… I can't tell you everything because it's not for me to tell and besides I don't think I trust you yet, but what I can tell you is this: My father may be a convicted Death Eater, but he wasn't some coward who jumped ship. He defected when Voldermort was at his most powerful, when people were starting to lose faith. He gave information that turned the tide of the war, and he fought, I fought, alongside Harry."

"Oh… well I never thought that. I mean, I know that. I was there."

"Good." There was an awkward silence. Ron suddenly had a thought.

"Hey… isn't "jumping ship" a muggle expression?" Draco cleared his throat, but then turned and started walking again.

"How should I know," he said over his shoulder. "How do you?"

"Well, dad is always trying to slip muggle expressions into the conversation… they don't normally make sense, but I think that one did."

"Well… thanks." They fell silent again as they reached the last door. Stepping into the sun at last both men squinted, Draco knowing the path down to the lake instinctively didn't need to stop and adjust. Ron soon followed, looking about in awe at the garden around him. He saw big rhododendron bushes and every kind of flower known to wizarding kind. The path wound it's way down towards the lake in slow curves.

"This is beautiful," Ron whispered, causing Draco to stop and turn to hear what he had said. "Eh," Ron said as he realised he had said it out loud. "I mean it's not what I pictured your garden to look like at all." Draco couldn't help it, secrets be damned, he smiled.

"And how did you picture our garden to be like?" He asked gently, the smile never leaving his face. Ron stared at him for a moment, completely shocked to see Draco Malfoy smiling at him like it was a common occurrence. Draco smiled even wider. Ron didn't know the real Draco at all, did he?

"Well," came the slightly hoarse reply when Ron regained his senses. "I thought, you know, there'd be a big Quiddith pitch and not much else." Ron gestured around him, seemingly to the absent Quiddith pitch. Draco chuckled.

"Actually it's over there," he said. He put a hand on Ron's shoulder and turned the redhead to the left. With his other hand he pointed and they could both see the professional sized Quiddith pitch in the distance. Draco's hand was feeling ticklish on Ron's shoulder.

"Oh," was Ron's reply.

"The garden was one of the few things that my father and I always cherished," Draco explained while they started walking towards the lake again. "He always kept it in perfect condition, even when Narcissa screamed that he was taking her house elves away from more important work." Narcissa had figured out early, however, Draco added in his mind that letting his father indulge in a little gardening kept him more yielding in other areas. "It's just down here," he said as they neared the marquee on the perfectly cut lawn by the lake.

"Draco? Get your arse down here! Lucius and me want to go swimming! You want to come?" Harry's voice floated up to them from where he lay practically sprawled in his chair. As they stepped onto the grass Harry stood and turned. His face was shocked for about half a second then it broke into a huge grin.

"Ron!" Harry bounded over to his friend and enveloped the startled redhead in a bear hug. "It's great to see you."

"Right, you too" Ron said, a little out of breath. When Harry released him Lucius had risen gracefully from his chair.

"Would you care to join us for some ice-cream and strawberries, Mr. Weasley?" he asked. Ron stared at them dumbfounded. Harry laughed and grabbed Ron's hand. They walked over to the table and Harry practically pushed Ron into a chair, taking the seat next to him. Draco and Lucius sat down across from them. Ron eyed the food warily.

"Yes, Malfoys do indulge in ice cream on occasion," Draco said in answer to Ron's unasked question.

"Would you care for some, or do you like your strawberries like Harry? With sugar and milk?"

"Eh, no ice-cream sound great… thanks." Lucius waved his wand and the ice cream and berries started serving themselves. Harry smiled and took a strawberry in his mouth. Ron noticed Lucius seemed to stare at it rather avidly. The redhead looked at the ice-cream in front of him, then at Harry who was smirking at Lucius, then at Lucius who was raising his eyebrows at Harry, then at Draco who seemed to be kneading his ice-cream with his spoon to make it soft (the ice-cream was spelled to stay frozen even in the sun), then back at his own ice-cream. Finally Ron just shrugged and dug in, quite literally.

"You look like you've never had ice-cream before in your life," Draco laughed without thinking. Ron stopped and looked at him oddly, trying to decide if it was an insult or not. Draco suddenly blushed at his words and looked down. "Sorry, my sense of humour hasn't improved as you can see." Ron's eyes widened.

"No, no, I mean. It was funny. I was just… hungry. I haven't eaten since breakfast. And you know Hermione isn't exactly going to be having dinner ready when I get home. She's all about working late." Ron stopped, realising he was babbling and laughed himself. Draco started to chuckle softly. Harry and Lucius exchanged glances.

"So, Ron. What're you doing here? Not that I'm complaining," Harry asked, popping another strawberry in his mouth. Ron put his bowl down and looked nervous suddenly.

"Well, I wanted to say sorry for being such an arse the other day at the Burrow."

"Oh, Ron, don't worry about it. The point is you're here now. Right?"

"Still Harry. I should have said… something… and I'm only here because Hermione thinks I'm working." Ron had started working for the Ministry under his father immediately after he got this diploma. Though in reality he hated it, he couldn't find it in his heart to tell his father he thought muggles were boring. Arthur had always wanted one of his sons to follow in his footsteps, and Ron was his last chance.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. I'm just glad you're here."

"I'm glad too. Really." They fell into a comfortable silence. Ron kept glancing up to see the unusual sight of Draco and Lucius Malfoy eating ice-cream. After a moment Lucius put down his bowl and smiled, a genuine smile completely devoid of the Malfoy superiority. Ron actually found this even more intimidating.

"So, Ron, may I call you Ron?" All Ron could do was nod. "Good, I wanted to ask. Is it true about the talking mail-boxes in Notting hill?"

"Oh, eh, yeah," Ron answered, a little shocked that Lucius was actually interested in anything he did. "Me and Kinney had to sort it out actually. They kept swearing at us. Said things I hadn't even heard of. And there was this woman that kept screaming, "Won't someone please think of the children!"" Ron said the last in a high-pitched voice and they all laughed. Ron looked around and realised he had made a joke, a joke the Malfoys were currently laughing at. After the laughter died down the conversation between Lucius and Ron picked up again.

They discussed business at the Ministry while Draco and Harry began talking about some muggle contraption Harry was planning on showing Draco. The afternoon passed away until Ron had to go, Lucius deciding to show him out so they could continue their discussion as long as possible. The rest of the day passed in a daze for Ron while he kept trying to reassure himself that yes, he had spent the entire afternoon enjoying himself at Malfoy Manor and yes, Draco Malfoy looked absolutely delicious when he licked his ice-cream covered lips. That last thought caused him to bang his head against his desk. He decided to not think about the Malfoys for the next few days and instead cooked dinner for his wife.

xxx

"Fuck!" Harry raged. He turned around, unable to look at her anymore and punched the wall to his right. "Fuck, damn, shit," he said in quick succession.

"Language, Mr. Potter," Lucius scolded. "Would you like me to remove the silence spell? Perhaps you will be more able if you can hear her?"

"It won't do any good," Harry answered, still facing the wall with his fist pressed against it. He wanted to cry suddenly, cry for his own stupidity and recklessness and inability to do what he had been longing to do all summer.

"No, I suppose not. Did you really think it would be easy? You must have had some doubts?" Harry sighed; of course he had had doubts. Hearing it from Lucius, however, made it more bearable.

"Well, fuck, of course I had doubts. But how in the hell I'm I suppose to kill Voldermort if I can't even kill the creature that killed my own godfather?" Lucius sighed this time.

"Does the prophecy say you have to kill him?"

"What?" Harry looked away from the wall, but his eyes didn't meet Lucius'.

"If it doesn't say exactly then there is still hope. You will destroy him, but not murder him. There is a difference. You are not a murderer, nor should you wish to be." A long silence followed this. Lucius tried clearing his throat, which had suddenly done very dry. Harry wasn't about to tell Lucius what the prophecy said, but the words were comforting nonetheless, even if Harry knew he had to kill.

"You really have changed haven't you?" Harry asked. "I guess I still had my doubts. A part of me believed you had managed to get around the blood protection and the second I took your hand you would apparate me straight to Voldermort."

"It's understandable. You don't have much reason to trust me."

"But it's all true isn't it? What you told me in the letters?"

"Yes," Lucius sighed again. He bowed his head and rubbed his forehead. It was still too fresh, he decided. That was why he felt so torn. "Sometimes I do wish to kill you, even if I tell myself I don't."

"What? But then how-"

"Oh, no Mr. Potter. In my heart I have no desire, but lets just say my wand hand keeps twitching. I feel like I have no control over my body. It tells me one thing, things it has been doing for years, and yet my mind tells me another. It as if the small voice inside me has suddenly been let loose and is shouting at me. Memories keep coming and going. My conscience keeps voicing its opinion rather loudly now, which is something it hasn't done in a while." Lucius closed his eyes and sighed again. 'That felt good', he thought. 'Even if I it's just Potter. It still feels good telling someone.'

"But… it's better than… I mean even if you're confused and feeling terrible, it's still better than-"

"Than continuing in the Dark Lords service, killing against my will and yet believing it's what I want more than anything? Yes, I would say this is better… though it doesn't feel like it at the moment. There's still a part of me, or the magic hopefully, that wants me to take you to him."

"But you won't?"

"No, I won't." Silence enveloped them again. Harry turned and looked at the sorry creature before him. Then he looked sideways at Lucius, who was still trying to quell the storm within him. Harry felt a stab of sympathy for the man, he couldn't help it, and he couldn't imagine living like that for so many years.

"What about Draco? Do you know where he is?"

"No… I hope he is with the Order. I haven't seen him since he escaped Narcissa… I don't know how he did it, how he refused the Mark, despite the magic. He should be released from the magic now as well. I dare say he will be even more confused. He has practically grown up with it."

"I'm sure he'll be ok." Lucius looked up at Harry with a questioning expression. After a while he softened and nodded. Again silence permeated the room. Harry stared at the still form on the floor.

"You do it," he said suddenly.

"What?" Lucius asked, hoping he had heard wrong. Harry turned and faced him.

"I cannot do it."

"But I can?" Lucius raised an eyebrow. Harry averted his eyes.

"Well… I mean…"

"I know what you mean, Harry," Lucius said tiredly. Harry looked at him again, his eyes wide. "But I cannot do it. Do not ask me to. She is filth, but I cannot kill her…"

"But you…"

"Please, Harry," Lucius turned away. "I do not wish to find out if what I have done in the past was due to my wife's magic or…" Harry nodded. Then he realised Lucius couldn't see him so he spoke up.

"I understand… what should we do with her then?"

"Turn her in," Lucius answered, turning around and composing himself again. "I understand if you don't wish to keep your part of the bargain. She is still alive after all."

"No, that's alright. You did what you promised. It's my own fault. I'll take her in myself. You stay here while I explain things to the Order."

"Very well." Harry looked at Lucius, surprised the man had agreed so quickly. The blond looked tired, which wasn't that strange, Harry mused. One could only wonder how long the man had been awake; covering his tracks and gathering all kinds of information he could bring over to the Light. Harry put away his wand and realised his other hand was bleeding from when he had punched the wall. Suddenly Lucius took his hand, but Harry didn't flinch, something the older man noted.

"Here, let me heal it for you," Lucius said, taking out his wand and pointing it at Harry's hand. A moment later and it was as good as new. Harry rubbed the slightly red skin.

"You're good with healing charms?"

"Not particularly, but good enough for bruises and small cuts."

"I'm rubbish at them. Maybe you could heal some of the others I've got?" Lucius frowned, wondering when Harry had attained bruises. "But not here," Harry said and went to the door. Once outside of Lucius' hiding place Harry illuminated his wand and hitched up his sweater. A horrible purple bruise shone in the wand light.

"What happened?" Lucius asked, his hand going out and hovering just over the bruised flesh. Harry shrugged, or rather tried. Lucius hadn't even notice the boy had been having trouble moving.

"The magic prevents enemies from entering the house, but it doesn't protect me from family," Harry said, trying to sound casual. Lucius was at a loss for words. He felt flooded with a sensation he hadn't felt in years; a desire to protect, protect Harry, which was really strange since he had spent years trying to kill the boy. Again the depth of Narcissa's magic hit him like a bludger and shook his head, thinking how insane the whole situation was. Then he saw that Harry was shivering due to the cold at this altitude. He quickly drew out his wand and began healing the bruise. When it was healed he saw smooth toned muscles from Quiddith and work for his horrid relatives, tanned from all the hours working in the garden. New desires flooded him, desires he hadn't thought about in years, and in fact didn't even remember until at that moment. He looked away, realising he'd been staring. 'Amazing. Narcissa even managed to curb my sexual urges. Why on earth did I ever marry her? Oh, right, to secure an heir… that worked out well, didn't it?'

"You ok?" Lucius was pulled from his thoughts by Harry's uncertain voice. He looked back at the boy. There was a faint blush in his cheeks.

"Yes, I'm fine… come on." They entered the house again and prepared the prisoner for transportation.

-:-

So, what do you think so far? Don't worry, I'll try to keep the Malfoys a little in character… the same only not evil. Lucius is my Mr. Darcy. Lol. He's so hot!


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Thanks go to all who reviewed the last chapter. The people who take the time to write just a few words of encouragement make my day! Thank you!

-:-

_HARRY POTTER MARRIED TO CONVICTED DEATH EATER! – DAILY PROPHET EXCLUSIVE. _

_By Rita Skeeter. _

_Through an anonymous source it has been uncovered that Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, Savoir of the wizarding world and all around hero, is married to none other than convicted Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. Not only does this finally answer the question concerning Harry Potter's distinct lack of any romantic relationship since You Know Who's downfall, but it also settles the debate about his "preferences". Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy were married before the war's end, some people say even as far as a year ago. Harry Potter is currently residing at Malfoy Manor. _

_The fact that the most powerful wizard since Albus Dumbledore: that the Boy Who Lived to defeat You Know Who, has been keeping this secret from the public is cause for speculation. Is convicted Death Eater Lucius Malfoy up to something? Not even the closest friends of Harry Potter knew of the marriage until a few days ago. Another equally interesting question is why The Defeater of the darkest wizard in history could find an interest in one of said Dark Wizard's followers? This reporter thinks these questions, and many more, need answering, and that the public deserves to know what is going on in their Saviour's mind. _

_Though it is unlikely that Harry Potter could be affected by the Imperius curse, one of The Unforgivable Curses and clearly within convicted Death Eater Lucius Malfoy's abilities to cast, there are other ways to lure the unsuspecting into one's power, my anonymous source informs me. Should not the Ministry look into this strange marriage? Clearly Harry Potter has been prevented from revealing his marriage to anyone, and it would seem wise for the Ministry to look into the situation to determine if there is any foul play afoot. _

_Convicted Death Eater Lucius Malfoy… _

"Why is it that they only call me by that name?" Lucius sighed while flinging the article away without finishing it. "Even after I was let out of Azkaban; admittedly thanks to my old ways. But I fought for the Light and now I have a real job at the Ministry. What more could they want? I should just change my name permanently to "Convicted Death Eater Lucius Malfoy." You can call me Convict for short." Harry couldn't help chuckling at Lucius' whining. It always amused him because it was more like Draco to whine than Lucius. It made him seem like a teenager, and Harry often wondered what Lucius had been like as that.

"Just ignore it," he said, coming over and sliding gracefully into Lucius' lap, his favourite seat in the whole Manor. Lucius sighed again, but was quickly shut up with an open mouthed kiss. "They'll have their fun and then get bored. As long as we don't acknowledge it then they'll leave us alone eventually." Lucius nodded, his arms snaking around Harry's waist.

"Any ideas on how best to ignore them?" he asked with a smirk, which was returned with a grin from Harry, who leaned in and held his lips half an inch from Lucius'.

"I can think of a few ways..."

xxx (flashback)

Lucius sat in the dark alone, trying to calm himself. He was nervous as hell for some reason. He couldn't remember being so prone to nervousness before, but then again his memories weren't what they used to be. He kept trying to remember when it all started, but he kept meeting a blank wall in his mind. It was unsettling to say the least. The only memories he seemed to have retained completely were ones no one would want to remember. Suddenly a knock was heard at the door and Lucius started.

"Who's there?" He said the first thing that came into his mind. His nervousness had risen to outright fear, another delightful trait he obviously had been spared under Narcissa's influence. He feared the Death Eaters had discovered his defection. The door opened slowly and a raven-haired young man poked his head in.

"It's just me," Harry said as he stepped into the small cottage.

"Merlin, you scared me half to death," Lucius sighed in relief. Harry smirked to himself and came over. Lucius was sitting on the floor, and looking very unlike himself, or more like himself, depending on how you saw it.

"Why haven't you started a fire?" Harry asked, gesturing to the cold fireplace. Lucius hadn't even thought of it, he had been too caught up in his thoughts.

"I just… haven't gotten around to it yet," he said. Harry smiled and turned to the fireplace, lighting it with a flick of his wand. He turned back to Lucius and looked at him curiously. In the end he sat down on the floor right in font of Lucius. The older man thought this made him look younger than he was. "So… that was quick," he commented. Harry nodded, now serious.

"Yeah, they were worried, like you said. But when they saw Lestrange they shut up real quick. I told them they needed to listen to me, that I wouldn't be treated like I child anymore. They agreed faster than I expected."

"Really? I am impressed," Lucius said, raising his eyebrows. "What have they decided to do with her?"

"Hold her for now, try to get some information, but without the Dementors at Azkaban they really don't have a proper place to put her. After the war she'll go to trial."

"I see."

"I told them about you too. That took a bit longer. They said I'm to come and get you tomorrow, give them a while to rally the troops, and take you someplace where they can question you." Lucius nodded. "They wanted to use Veritaserum on you… but I convinced them not to."

"Why?" Lucius asked, frowning in confusion. Harry shrugged.

"It's pointless. They'd just assume you tricked it somehow anyway. Besides I figured you didn't want everybody to know about the whole Dark Magic and Narcissa thing."

"Really?" Lucius was secretly shocked. How could Harry have known he still had his Malfoy pride, had always had it, and that breaking through Narcissa's magic had made him realise how wounded that pride had been because he had been too weak to resist her magic earlier.

"Well… you don't want anybody to know, do you?" Harry asked, staring into Lucius' eyes. Lucius nearly got lost in the green depths; he almost didn't catch the question.

"No… I don't… thank you." Silence followed. Lucius shifted, nervous again for some reason. Harry was looking at him curiously again, like he was about to ask a question, but he didn't say anything. "Are you… " Lucius trailed off, his mouth dry suddenly. 'Why is his staring affecting me so? I must be out of my mind. Losing so much… _control_ is messing with me. At least with Narcissa's control she did all of the decision-making.'

"Staying?" Harry finished when Lucius didn't. "Yes," he said simply.

"Why?" Harry smiled, the curiosity never leaving his eyes.

"Do you mind?"

"No," Lucius said, a little too quickly for his own liking. A smile tugged at the corner of Harry's mouth. He shrugged again.

"I don't feel like staying at headquarters. It's… not a pleasant place. I can't tell you where it is of course." Lucius nodded. The silence resumed, along with Harry's curious staring. Lucius tried to focus on the sound of the fire. After a while he listened to the rain as it started to fall. It wasn't doing much for his nerves. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer.

"What is it?" He snapped, sounding like Lucius the Death Eater again. Harry just smiled.

"Just trying to figure out who you are now," he said calmly. "I know some, from the letters, and from the little I've seen of you so far. It's strange. You're so different, yet you look the same." He tilted his head, as if to see him from a new perspective.

"And?"

"And what?"

"_Have you found out who I am_?" Lucius' voice held just a hint of desperation. Harry sighed, thinking hard it seemed, and suddenly shifted to sit beside him. Lucius watched, at a loss for words for the second time in Harry's company, as the young man placed one hand on his cheek and looked deep into his eyes, as if he could see into Lucius' very soul. He was breathing very heavily all of a sudden and he didn't know where to put his hands. Harry was so close. "What are you doing?" he asked, desperation now much clearer. Harry didn't answer at first. His eyes glanced down to Lucius slightly parted lips. Lucius' nervousness was now lined with a good dose of fear. Suddenly a thought struck him, and he realised he couldn't remember the last time he had been intimate with anyone. Narcissa and he had been sleeping in separate bedrooms since Draco. He cursed his damaged memory, his damaged mind and his damaged life.

"What are-" before he could ask again Harry had captured his lips with his own. He drew back, shocked and confused. "Why are you doing this?" He asked, turning his head and staring at the floor. Harry kept his hand on Lucius' face.

"Because I want to. And I won't be denied what I want anymore," Harry whispered, causing Lucius to shiver. "And I think you need this."

"How can you know what I need? I don't even know who I am anymore, let alone what I need." Harry gently forced his head up again, and made him look into his eyes.

"I just know. I think we both need to feel alive. Before we are surrounded by death." Again he pressed his lips to Lucius', and again the older man drew away.

"I… this is insane. I'm more than twice your age. I'm a Death Eater and you're… "

"It doesn't matter right now. And you're not a Death Eater anymore. I've always been fascinated with you Lucius. Now stop thinking. You need to clear your head for a while. Don't think." And as Harry started kissing him again Lucius felt a strange relief rush through him. 'Thinking is overrated', he concluded; 'I haven't been thinking for years and years, why start now? At the very least I should take it slow to begin with.'

"Merlin," he breathed as Harry's lips attacked his neck.

"You can call me Harry," the younger man quipped before kissing Lucius deeply and sliding his tongue into the other man's mouth. After the initial shock wore over Lucius started to take control. He gripped Harry's shoulders and gently pushed the slightly smaller man onto the floor, attacking a neck of his own. Harry moaned when he felt Lucius' arousal pressing into him through his clothes.

"Hang on," he said, though Lucius didn't stop in his ministrations. Harry took out his wand and pointed it to the floor. A lush red carpet suddenly appeared beneath them. Lucius propped himself up, one elbow on either side of Harry's head and covering the younger man's body with his own. "Don't think," Harry repeated like a mantra and punctuated his statement by squeezing Lucius' right buttock. The older man growled and plunged into Harry's mouth again.

"Too many clothes," Harry breathed when they separated again. Lucius nodded eagerly, not caring anymore that he seemed desperate because Harry seemed just as desperate himself. They started unbuttoning each other's clothes. Lucius finished Harry's shirt first and, pushing it off his shoulders, trapped Harry's arms. He immediately started licking the expanse of exposed skin, silently cheering that he was now able to touch the skin he had been admiring earlier. Harry moaned again as Lucius paid special attention to his nipple while working with getting his trousers off. It was difficult because of the muggle clothing. Lucius wasn't used to zippers. He tried to look down and realised he wasn't getting very far.

"Damn," he said as he sat up, exasperated. Harry looked confused for a moment until Lucius took out his wand and pointed it at them, one after the other in quick succession, leaving them completely naked. Harry's breath hitched at the feeling of being stripped so quickly and then it turned into a moan when Lucius pressed his body down again, this time with skin against skin.

"Harry," Lucius moaned. He was actually thinking a little, despite his attempts to avoid the action, and something was nagging at the back of his mind. "Harry," he tried again through their almost frantic kissing. All he got in return was a moan. He propped himself up again, making Harry whimper slightly. He looked into the green eyes of his soon to be lover, thinking clearly for the first time in days. 'He's only seventeen. Well, I do actually remember having been around at seventeen, but this boy, man, whatever, hasn't exactly had a normal life.'

"What? I said don't think," Harry tried to lean up and resume kissing, but Lucius held him down.

"Harry," he tried for the third time, his voice a bit shaky. "Have you… ever?" Harry shook his head.

"I don't care," he said simply. "I want you. Now… and I… I don't want to die a virgin." The last bit was forced out. 'Merlin, should anyone so young be allowed to think like that? But it's logical isn't it? He knows what's expected.' "Do you care?"

"No," Lucius assured him. "Not if you don't. Don't worry. I won't hurt you." He leaned down and kissed Harry gently.

"I know. You couldn't have come to me if you wanted to hurt me," Harry whispered. "I was so relieved when I saw you outside my window. I just wanted someone who wouldn't lie to me anymore and I was so afraid it was some new trick, another lie."

"Sssh," Lucius whispered. "I'll never lie to you. Now. Don't think." Lucius kissed Harry again, sliding his tongue in and moving it languorously, and for a long while none of them thought much of anything other than the sensations they caused together.

xxx (end flashback)

Draco stared at the unusually empty shop in front of him. The rain was pouring down and yet he hadn't cast a drying charm. It felt cleansing, something he still felt he needed after all this time. He cursed Narcissa for the millionth time since her magic had been lifted from him, and he once again wondered what his life would have been like, what he would have been like, if he had been allowed the freedom of mind like other children. Instead here he stood, afraid to go into a simple shop and buy something amusing for his friend's birthday. For a moment he wished he were still "under the influence" as it were. At least then he wouldn't be afraid, but then again he would probably not lower himself to go into a shop run by Weasleys. He sighed. 'Harry's birthday is still a way off… maybe he won't want something funny if it's from their shop… but there are no other joke shops anymore, thanks to them, and I want something funny to go with my serious gift.' He stood weighing the pros and cons a while longer, getting more wet. Harry had told him, weeks ago, before the "Confrontation" as they now called it, that the twins didn't work in the shop on Tuesdays. They kept to their laboratory on Tuesdays and no one could disturb the "geniuses at work".

"Oh, sod it," he said and stepped forward, pulling the door forcefully and stepping into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes for the first time. He looked about, actually quite shocked at the amount of cool stuff on the shelves around him. There weren't that many people in the shop, thankfully, and Draco wandered aimlessly about, seeing if anything caught his eye. After a while he found himself at the very back of the shop looking at some amusing looking shoes that made you tap-dance whenever someone said the word "pumpkin".

"Looking for something in particular?" said a voice behind him and he jumped. When he spun around he saw Fred, or perhaps George, leaning against the shelf and looking at him with a blank expression. Draco swallowed. 'Shit.'

"Nothing in particular… just something for Harry's birthday," he answered, trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably. He hoped mentioning Harry might make the twin more agreeable.

"Oh, right. His birthday's coming up. Is he aware of that fact himself? Or have you two fucked him up so completely he doesn't know how old he is anymore?" Draco frowned. Being agreeable was obviously not an option. Better make a quick exit, he decided.

"Look, I don't want any trouble," he said, turning to leave. After taking only two steps, however, another twin stepped out from behind a shelf, looking at him darkly. 'Do they do everything together?'

"Then perhaps you should have thought about that before your father practically kidnapped our friend," he said.

"My father didn't kidnap him!" Draco said indignantly. There was only so much his Malfoy pride could take. He could not stand hearing his father being accused like that. "They're married for Merlin's sake! You can't force someone to marry you!"

"Really? I think your father is perfectly capable of-" "Using all kinds of obscure Dark Magic to get his way." The other twin finished the sentence without missing a beat. Draco would perhaps have found it amusing on another occasion, but right now it was extremely disconcerting. "The only question is-" "What is he up to?" The twins approached him, Draco could only stare, shocked that the usually fun-loving twins were standing in front and behind him looking pretty Dark-wizard-ish themselves. "What could convicted Death Eater Lucius Malfoy-" "Want with Harry Potter, the person to defeat his former master?"

"I don't know what's wrong with your memory, but my father and I both fought against the Dark Lord," Draco said coldly.

"Did you hear that, Fred?" The twin in front him asked. "Dark Lord is it?" "Not You-Know-Who?" "Still your Lord then?" Draco's eyes fell closed without his consent. He couldn't help it, the confusing way the twins were speaking and the horrible things they were saying was getting to him.

"He's not. You don't know anything," he hissed, opening his eyes and glaring at George, the one in front of him. The twin just smirked.

"I think we know enough." "But we could always find out more." The twin behind him suddenly held his hand in front of Draco's eyes, Draco winced when Fred's chest touched his back. In his hand was a small innocent looking piece of toffee, but Draco looked at it as if it was the most evil thing he had ever seen. "Know what this is?" "It happens to be our newest invention." "We call it a Truth Toffee." "Totally legal of course. Nowhere near Veritaserum." "But very amusing in games of truth or dare." "Still… I wonder what he would say, don't you George?" "Yes, I'm very interested in finding out." "Want to try it, Malfoy?"

"Get away from me," Draco said, rather weakly. He was feeling a little panicked. The problem was that he really wanted to tell them about the whole Narcissa situation, but had promised his father he wouldn't, but he doubted it would take a strong truth serum to get him to spill everything.

"That's not very nice." "I don't think Malfoys know how to be nice." "Filthy cowards, the lot of them." "Mark our words, Malfoy, we will find out what you've done to Harry." "And when we do you and your father will be in Azkaban before you can say purebloods." Draco's wand hand was twitching uncontrollably by now. He wanted to hex both of them, but he hoped that maybe that was some habit from before. Then again maybe it was normal to want to hex people that insulted you like that, though Draco didn't really know what was normal. He'd never felt normal, especially not now. But he forced himself to ignore their words and pushed passed the twin in his way. He practically ran to the door and out into the rain.

Running as fast as he could down Diagon Alley he sprinted into a side alley and pressed his back against the wall, wishing he had never gone anywhere near Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. He was breathing heavily and he felt his eyes stung with tears. 'Fuck, don't you dare start!' Why was he being so damn emotional? He'd been like this ever since the magic had been removed. Was he some kind of weakling without Narcissa's magic? 'What the fuck is wrong with me? Has my inability to feel what I want for over half my life caused me to feel everything at once when I'm free of the Dark magic?'

"Draco?" 'You have GOT to be kidding me!' Draco turned his head and looked down the alleyway, away from the most unwelcome intruder. "You ok?" Ron asked, coming closer. Draco closed his eyes and wished himself one with the wall.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking," he said quickly, hoping against hope Ron would just leave him alone. 'Just my bloody luck. The one guy I have a huge crush on finds me almost crying in a fucking alleyway! Fuck!' Draco couldn't believe it; he had actually admitted it for the first time in his mind that he liked Ron and now said crush was staring at him.

"Are you…"

"No!" He said before Ron could even ask. He couldn't look at him though, and this made him want to cry even more. 'Merlin! Fuck! I've never cried in front of anyone in my entire life! Well, except a ghost, but that doesn't count. And now here I am almost weeping in front of Ron Weasley.'

"I saw you leaving Weasleys'. Did they do something? I'm sorry if they said something mean… what where you doing there anyway?"

"I… I wanted to get something funny for Harry's birthday to go with the mood bracelet I got him," Draco said, willing himself to be calm and get a fucking grip. The mood bracelet wasn't any muggle bracelet of course, but a wizard trinket, rather expensive, that changed colour after the mood of whomever you were speaking to. Could be very useful to some people. Ron, of course, new exactly what it was and so didn't ask.

"Bloody hell. I'm sorry if they were horrible to you." Draco couldn't help it; he shivered when he heard Ron swear like that. What was it with Ron's swearing that caused such a reaction in him? Whether the old fury, or the more recent shiver.

"It's ok. I'm fine." He was still facing away.

"Shit, I'm sorry. But they'll come around. Hell, 'Mione'll-"

"Hermione?" Draco wanted to hex her into oblivion too suddenly, though not for the old reasons.

"Yeah. She's smart you know. She'll figure it out in the end."

"Right." Draco took a few breaths, a tactic he had perfected. One breath in, one out, swallow and blink. He turned around, his face perfectly composed again. He could still pull it off. "Listen, you got anywhere you need to be?"

"What? Oh, eh, well… why do you ask?"

"Well, I am sure Harry and my father would be very upset if I ran into you and didn't invite you to dinner." Perfect Malfoy manners, no ulterior motive detectable whatsoever. Ron's eyes widened. He smiled a little.

"Oh, well, I guess I could owl 'Mione, tell her I'm working late." Draco smiled at him.

"Splendid. Let's go then." Ron followed eagerly. He had been "working late" often over the past week, though he was really leaving early. His job might be suffering a bit, but by now he was practically hoping to be fired. He didn't miss Hermione at all. Whenever he was home all he got was her making a speech about her newest plan to get the Ministry involved in Harry's marriage. He had given up on telling her to "trust Harry's judgement," or "just accept the fact that Lucius switched sides because he meant it". She wouldn't listen.

"Hello?" Draco asked as the pair entered Malfoy Manor. Once again Ron was awed at the sheer size of the place. He couldn't imagine ever getting use to the place. A second later and a house elf appeared, wearing the same blue sweater.

"May Pippin take your coats sirs?" the elf asked. Draco smiled at the elf.

"Yes. Here," he handed the elf his coat and turned to Ron. "May I take your coat?" He asked. Ron stared at him for a moment.

"Of course," he said quickly, still a little unused to Draco always being so damn polite. Draco stepped behind him and gently helped him out of his coat. Then he handed it to Pippin.

"Where is father and Harry?" he asked.

"Lord Malfoy and Harry Potter is in the drawing room," the elf squeaked.

"Great, thank you Pippin," the house elf bowed low and disappeared with a pop. "We can have a drink before dinner," he said to Ron, but when he looked at the redhead he noticed that Ron was staring at the spot where the elf has stood a moment ago. "What is it, Ron?"

"Was that… was your house elf wearing a sweater?"

"Oh… yeah. That's a long story. I'll tell you later. Come on." Draco led Ron into the nearby drawing room. The sight that met them caused Draco to sigh fondly, while Ron blushed. Harry and Lucius were sitting on the couch, both rather occupied at the moment, with each other. Lucius was leaning over Harry, pressing the smaller man into the arm of the couch, while Harry's hands were in Lucius' hair. They were kissing quite passionately and actually making some noises. Draco cleared his throat loudly and both men looked up.

"Honestly!" Draco said in a mock-serious tone. "I can't leave you two alone for ten minutes!" Draco laughed and walked into the room, while the married couple detangled themselves from each other, both looking mildly sheepish. Ron recovered from his shock after a while and came in as well. Despite the fact that he had accepted his best friend's marriage, it was quite another thing to "see them in action", so to speak, but when he thought about it he found he didn't really mind. They looked happy, Ron concluded and smiled. 'They look good together in fact. And sexy', a tiny voice inside his head said, but he pretended he didn't hear it.

"Ron, so good to see you," Lucius said, smiling.

"I ran into him at Diagon alley and invited him for dinner," Draco explained.

"Capital!" Lucius exclaimed, exchanging a secret glance with Harry who was grinning. They fell into easy conversation, Ron still managing to look dazed every time the Malfoys complimented him or actually seemed interested in what he liked. Would he ever get use to it? Harry seemed perfectly comfortable, so maybe it was possible. He just wished Hermione could be here to see it… then again they were doing fine without her.

[Did you like it????? Please leave a word or two in a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who review! I had no idea so many would enjoy this story! I'm so happy!

-:-

(This starts with a flashback!)

"I believe that is all for now. Meeting adjourned," McGonagall proclaimed and there was a rustle of activity as the other Order members rose to leave. Harry was there of course, for even though he had his own tasks to complete he still insisted on coming to the meetings, he demanded to come because he would not be treated like a child any longer. It was Harry who had information now, who knew what needed to be done. Dumbledore's death was a huge blow to the war effort, but Harry knew he couldn't let people withhold information from him again. Dumbledore made some major mistakes in that respect_. 'And yet they still look at me like I'm a child. Ha! Like I've ever been a child'_, Harry's gaze wandered across the emptying room, his eyes locked onto silver grey eye for a second and there was an almost imperceptible exchange of nods. _'Everyone except Lucius_,' Harry reminded himself, a small smile playing on his lips. He moved, leaving the room and going out into the hall. Almost everyone was already gone, only Ron and Hermione remained. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Harry cut him off.

"You guys go get some rest. I'm going to get some air and then take a nap myself. We're all too exhausted to do anymore tonight," he said in a normal voice, the old screaming portrait having finally been removed after Sirius' death. Hermione and Ron nodded obediently and Harry left the house.

"I think I'll get some air too, 'Mione," Ron said after Harry had closed the door behind him. Hermione looked at him oddly for a moment, before shrugging and kissing him on the cheek. Ron made sure she was inside their bedroom before leaving to follow Harry.

"Lucius?" Harry's voice had a hint of uncertainty, but it was quickly replaced by a grin as Lucius stepped out from the shadows. They were standing in the old garden at the back of the house. It was neglected and dreary, but perfect for a little privacy. Before Harry had time to ask about what Lucius thought about the meeting (Lucius very seldom spoke during the meetings and Harry had to get his opinions afterwards) Lucius enveloped him in a tight embrace, pressing their lips together. Harry sighed into the kiss and melted into Lucius' body. It had been far too long, at least Harry thought so.

"Gods, I've missed you. I've been worried sick," Harry breathed when they parted to speak. Lucius scoffed half-heartedly.

"You? What about me? I don't even know what you're doing." Harry kissed him again. Harry might trust Lucius with his life now, but he still kept his promise to Dumbledore, and Lucius never questioned it.

"At least we have the bond. It's something," Harry said as Lucius started kissing his way down his neck. A murmur was his only reply. Harry chuckled. "I felt you when you got hurt. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Lucius answered while stepping back and taking Harry's hand in his own. This had become somewhat of a tradition; meeting in the garden for a few stolen moments and Lucius always insisting on seeing the proof of their bond. The former Death Eater took out his wand swiftly and pointed it to Harry's finger. After a silver ring appeared there with an 'M'. He pointed to his own and an almost identical ring showed itself on his finger, only with a capital 'P'. Harry smiled and kissed his husband again.

"Love you," he murmured against Lucius' skin, loving the smell of it, the smoothness and firmness.

"And I you," came Lucius standard reply, but it produced the same shiver from Harry every time and the slightly smaller man pressed closer. "You have to go. Can't be gone too long." Harry reluctantly withdrew.

"When this is over we'll be together every second." Harry said matter-of-factly. Lucius smiled and kissed him one last time. In the shadows close to the house stood a confused looking Ron Weasley, who literally didn't know what to think.

xxx (end flashback. Note: there are still scenes missing from _before_ the last scene, just so you know. They are coming soon.)

"What are you doing?" Lucius whispered into Harry's ear as he leaned over his husband sitting in a chair by his desk. They were in a "small" study next to their bedroom that Lucius had given Harry to use as he wished. It was actually rather big, with a sitting area and large fireplace, along with high bookshelves lining two of the walls. Harry had been reading a book he had bought to read before he began his Auror training, but now he sighed as Lucius nibbled his ear.

"Reading," he said. "And I need to finish." Lucius let go reluctantly and came around to look at Harry, but the younger man had his eyes fixed on his book.

"Harry, I need to ask you something. Look at me." Harry obliged and closed the book when he saw the serious look on Lucius' face.

"What is it?"

"I think we should talk about the ceremony." Harry immediately broke eye contact and sighed. "I know we never set a date, but considering the situation we might want to go through with it without them," he continued a little more forcefully. "Maybe if they saw the announcement in the Prophet they might reconsider." Harry shook his head.

"They won't. I don't know what would convince them, aside from a full inspection of the Manor while they lock me up in St. Mungo's for testing… but I wanted a full circle this time. Without them it would just be a repeat of the first time." Lucius nodded in understanding.

"Surely Ron would come, and Draco will be there this time."

"Two people can't make a marriage circle," Harry said flatly.

"Well, maybe not, but what if we stood really, really close?" Lucius leaned in suggestively and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"I doubt that would work. Can we just… let the matter rest for a while?" Lucius nodded sombrely. "Now, I do need to finish," Harry said, opening his book again. Lucius patted him on the head, knowing it was something Harry hated that he did, and left the room after Harry had punched him affectionately.

Downstairs in his own study he found Draco sitting in his chair looking pensive. He knew Draco had taken to sit in his study when there was a lot on his mind. Draco had told him once it made him feel safe to know he could sit there without fearing the old Lucius' temper, and Lucius had to say he liked the calm look on Draco's face as he sat staring out the tall window. Seeing Draco sitting like that made their new life seem more real. He walked quietly into the room. Draco didn't look up until Lucius was right beside him.

"Father. I'm sorry." Draco made to stand up, but Lucius put a hand on his shoulder.

"No need. You know you can sit here whenever you want. Tell me what's bothering you," he said as he leaned into the desk, looking down at Draco.

"I… it's nothing." Lucius sighed. Getting Draco to talk to him had been one of the more difficult changes to their lives. Their former relationship had consisted of coldness and distance, and even after nearly a year Draco still had trouble opening up to him.

"Listen, Draco. You can tell me anything. I know this situation must be difficult for you." Draco looked up at him, frowning.

"What situation?"

"With the Weasleys. With showing people the real you, and yet not telling them why you've changed."

"I don't want to tell them anymore than you do."

"I know, but the magic left a stronger imprint on you. It's still confusing you, I know. Before, during the war, you had something important to focus on, and then after… you didn't exactly leave the house often. Now you have to deal with people again, in normal situations. It must be hard." Draco nodded, looking down at his hands.

"It is. My emotions keep running away with me."

"I know. It was like that with me at first. It will just take a little longer with you because you were so young when she started it."

"It's been a year."

"You haven't been among people. You haven't been... tested properly since the war," Lucius assured him. "It will get better. You're better with Ron now right? Now he's starting to accept you for who you are now?" Draco nodded. "I had it easy. I had Harry from the beginning, accepting me and knowing why I was different. Perhaps you should tell Ron."

"No… not yet."

"He's accepted us, he trusts us like he trusts Harry. Maybe it's time we do the same."

"I… maybe."

"Just think about it. I'll leave it up to you." Lucius laid a hand on Draco's shoulder and the younger blond looked up with a small smile. Lucius returned it and left Draco to his thoughts again, hoping he had helped him sort them out somewhat. He walked through the house, thinking about nothing and everything; about the last year, about the time before that and about his life before Narcissa. He found himself in his and Narcissa's old room suddenly. It hadn't been used very much, only for three short years. It wasn't dusty, the house elves made sure of that, but you could tell it hadn't been lived in. He stood in the middle of the room, eyeing the old bed, still perfectly made as if it had just been used that morning. He sighed, trying to prevent himself from thinking too much about what ifs.

"Father?" Lucius spun around in surprise. Draco was standing at the door, looking very serious.

"Draco," Lucius said after regaining his composure. Draco came into the room and looked around tentatively. He had never been in the room before, though that wasn't strange since there were many rooms in Malfoy Manor he hadn't been in. He was obviously wondering why his father had chosen to wander into what he thought was one of many guestrooms. "It was mine and… hers before… before you were born." Lucius said when he felt the need to explain.

"Oh," Draco was eyeing the bed like Lucius had done moments before. "Father," he said again, not taking his eyes off the bed. "I need to tell you something. Something that's been on my mind lately, well, not lately, it's been on my mind my whole life, but it's only recently that I've been able to…"

"Really think about it?" Lucius finished. Draco nodded, still not looking at Lucius.

"That's why I was in your study, thinking… "

"Should we go somewhere else, to sit down perhaps?"

"No," Draco answered quickly, almost desperately. "I need to say it before I lose my nerve." Lucius nodded, but Draco didn't look at him. He waited patiently. "I used to hate you for it," Draco said suddenly, making Lucius frown in confusion. "But that was only her magic, I think… I hope. Now I don't. I'm over it."

"Draco-"

"Just let me finish, please," Draco begged, finally looking at Lucius, his eyes glazed over slightly with tears. Suddenly Lucius' breath hitched in apprehension. "I should really thank you, the both of you," Draco continued, and Lucius knew Draco wasn't talking about him and Harry. "Without knowing I wouldn't have been able to refuse the Mark." Lucius was holding his breath by now. Draco had never spoken of why he had been able to temporarily break through the magic and escape Narcissa. "It was because I knew all the while that it would be absolutely ridiculous for me to become a Death Eater, and no matter how much Dark Magic she put into me I still knew it instinctively I guess… and she didn't know that I knew."

"Draco, what are you saying?" Draco looked deep into Lucius' eyes, a tear falling down his cheek.

"I know, fa-… Lucius. I know what she did." Dead silence followed this statement, and Lucius hoped to Merlin he had misheard or misunderstood, but the longer Draco looked into his eyes the more he knew that neither were the case. "I was five when I overheard you two arguing. Her magic must have been lax at the time. She was saying something about returning me, that it had been a mistake. That she had been crazy to take me in, like I was a charity case or something. She said it was better to have no child at all than pretend. Then you said it was too late for that. That I would stay no matter what. I was magical after all. No one would suspect I was a-." Lucius remembered the fight perfectly suddenly, though Draco didn't remember it exactly right, he had been five after all. Narcissa had indeed been lax in her magic, that was true, and it had caused Lucius to discover the nature of their child. After three years without bearing a child, Narcissa had become desperate. Lucius could easily divorce her if she didn't produce an heir, so she had manipulated his memories and found the perfect child: Three-year-old Draco, a muggle-born baby who was already showing small signs of magic, with blond hair and the Malfoy nose. She had _made_ his family give him up. Lucius had been furious at first, then things became foggy in Lucius' mind, no doubt Narcissa magic became stronger after that.

"It's ok, though. I don't care anymore. I'm over it," Draco said quietly and turned to leave. He was almost at the door when Lucius stepped forward and turned him around.

"Draco, I… I'm sorry." He couldn't think of anything else to say. Draco frowned.

"Are you?" Lucius frowned as well, not understanding Draco's meaning at first. Then it dawned on him.

"No!" he said quickly and pulled Draco into a fierce hug. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry I never told you. But I'm not sorry she found you. Because I love you. Blood be damned Draco, you are my son." And Lucius meant it. Blood could be damned for all he cared, he may have believed in blood once when he was young and naïve, but he wasn't that person anymore, anymore that he was the person Narcissa had made him. Draco was hugging him back now, tears of relief staining Lucius' robe. "I love you, son. Never doubt that."

"I love you too… father." Lucius sighed in relief. It was strange, standing in the room he had shared with the woman that had almost destroyed their lives completely, stolen Draco from what could have been a loving family, hugging and healing old wounds. "Do you think… should we tell Harry?" Draco almost whispered.

"Only if you want to, but it doesn't matter. He won't care." As if on cue they heard someone approaching.

"Lucius?" Harry voice drifted from the corridor. "You in here? Hey, what's going on?" Harry appeared in the doorway. Draco let go of Lucius quickly and wiped his tears with his sleeve. "Everything ok?" he asked.

"Everything is fine," Lucius said. "Just reminiscing." Harry nodded. He obviously knew better than to ask.

"Harry should know," Draco said suddenly. Lucius look at him for a long moment. Draco stared back, eyes full of resolve.

"Come, we'll all go sit in the drawing room and talk it all out." Draco and Harry nodded and they all walked silently downstairs.

Harry, after the initial shock was over, was of course perfectly fine with everything.

xxx (flashback)

_'Where am I? What happened? I must be dead, but should it hurt this much to be dead? Stay awake you old fool. Don't-…'_ "Harry."

"Lucius! No, no, nonononono," Harry skidded to a halt in front of a limp body. The battlefield around him was still flashing in different colours every few seconds. Somewhere someone was screaming in agony, and another was cackling with manic laughter, but he couldn't hear them. All he could hear or see or feel was Lucius, the foolish bastard, who had protected him after he had destroyed Voldermort, the double bastard, while he himself had been most vulnerable. Now he felt his bond breaking and it was another sort of agony. He knelt beside the man, blond hair full of blood, one arm at an impossible angle.

"Harry!" Someone was shouting. The curses were fewer now. Death Eaters had realised what had happened and were abandoning their leader's body, along with his cause. Harry turned the body gently over and a sob escaped him when he took in the deathly pale, expressionless face of his husband.

"Lucius? Wake up. I can't go on if I lose you too. I was suppose to die remember? We discussed it. And now you're a liar! Why did you have to go and do something so stupid? Bastard! Wake up!" he whispered hotly, knowing that without anger he would surely break down completely.

"Harry?" The Saviour of the wizarding world almost didn't catch the whispered name. He leaned over Lucius. "Look for Draco," the man whispered and Harry nodded mutely even though the blonde's eyes were closed. He looked up, finally taking in the battlefield. He couldn't even remember where they were. He saw the round circle of destruction that was left after his duel with Voldermort, a limp body in the middle looking completely ordinary and quite dead. Around it was people, dead, dying and some few alive. No one was fighting anymore, the last Death Eaters having escaped, and most Order members were tending to the wounded, but there were a lot more wounded than that those left standing. Harry swallowed and stood up. He didn't want to leave Lucius, but he knew he couldn't leave Draco alone either, not when Lucius had asked him to find his son.

"Draco!" He called as he made his way across the field, eyes frantically searching for something blond in the dim light. At least it had been easier to see with the curses flying, now everything was so dark and deadly quiet. Suddenly he caught sight of something familiar out of the corner of his eye. He sprinted over a few bodies, ignoring the pain in every muscle, and knelt down by another blond. "Draco?" He said sadly, turning the Slytherin's head to face him. There weren't any bruises, but Harry knew you didn't need outward signs to be cursed to death in this world. "Draco," he said more forcefully. Amazingly the grey eyes opened and focused on him.

"Harry?" Draco said hoarsely. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. How are you feeling?" Harry glanced behind him to see if anybody was tending to Lucius, but no one was close by.

"I think I'm ok. It is over?"

"Yeah, it's over, for the most part," Harry sighed.

"Harry!" Suddenly Ron and Hermione were over him. "Are you ok?" Harry looked down at himself, checking for the first time if he really was ok. He looked up at their worried faces.

"Yeah, just sore, but I'm fine." They breathed a sigh of relief. "Listen, Lucius is over there," Harry said, pointing. "You guys go get him and get him some help… he saved my life," he added when they looked at him strangely, but they quickly nodded and rushed over when they heard his explanation. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, making himself calm down and not run over to Lucius again and start crying his eyes out. His husband would be ok, he kept telling himself. Instead he focused his attention on Draco and helped him on his feet and over to the medi-witches arranging portkeys to St. Mungo's. After he had seen Draco safely off he went back to the battlefield and started looking for survivors. Before he could start looking, however, Ron came towards him, looking worried. For a moment Harry expected the worst.

"You really ok, mate?" He asked. Harry sighed tiredly.

"I said I'm fine. Is-… did Lu- Malfoy make it?" He tried not to sound too worried, but the bond was very faint and it was making him scared. Ron gave him an almost sympathetic look.

"I don't know. We sent him off to St. Mungo's… did he really save your life?" Harry didn't answer, he felt very tired suddenly and the pain in his muscles was more acute. "You need to get to St. Mungo's yourself. Come on." Before Harry could protest Ron had an arm around him and was half carrying him back to the medi-witches. "You look like hell you know," Ron commented. Harry only nodded, trying to concentrate on the bond. All of a sudden he didn't want to go anywhere near St. Mungo's. He thought he might go insane, being so close and yet unable to do anything, or even go to him. He needed to stay and help. He tried to free himself from Ron's grip, but the redhead was unusually strong. "Harry you're exhausted," he said, tightening his grip. Harry shook his head.

"I need to do something," he said weakly.

"Merlin, Harry. You did do something. You did it. It's over."

"What?" Harry couldn't hear anything. The bond was almost nonexistent, but Harry was praying it was because of the distance.

"He's gone Harry. You destroyed him," Ron explained, sounding very worried. He laid Harry down on a stretcher and the Savour didn't protest.

"Destroyed?" Harry whispered just before he closed his eyes, his last thoughts were on Lucius.

[Did you like it? Don't worry, the issue with Draco won't drag attention away from the main pairing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Because I am going off on a short holiday (back on Wednesday) I give you this chapter to hold you over until I return. I'm off to our cabin in the mountains! Please send all nice weather over to us because we need it desperately!

-:-

_MINISTER PROMISES TO ACT ON MARRIAGE ISSUE. _

_By: Reta Skeeter. _

_Yesterday, following several letters of protest to the Daily Prophet, as well as a number of discussions on the Wizarding Wireless Network, the Minister of Magic finally declared he would be "doing something about the whole marriage issue." _

_The marriage between Harry Potter and convicted Death Eater Lucius Malfoy has been met with heated debate and general outrage these past two weeks since it was discovered that Harry Potter, Savour of the wizarding world, has been married to convicted Death Eater Lucius Malfoy since before You-Know-Who's downfall. The Minister has now finally chosen to answer the call to inspect the bond contract as well as the situation itself, though in his brief statement he declined to elaborate on what exactly he was doing to do. This reporter will be waiting for answers and hope that something drastic will be done to save our Saviour. _

_An anonymous source has informed the Prophet… _

"Do you think the Minister will really do something?" Draco interrupted Harry's reading of the Daily Prophet. Harry shrugged and put down the paper, trying to look unaffected when in reality he was slightly nervous.

"I don't know," he answered.

"But what can he do though?" Ron asked suddenly. No one answered and so they continued to eat their breakfast. Ron had "left early" for work, when in actuality he was very late, and the three of them were enjoying their breakfast outside in the garden, not wanting to waste a moment of the fine weather. Just then Lucius came down the path, looking troubled himself.

"Morning," he said as he sat down, which was greeted by nods. He began serving himself. The silence was filled with a strange tension. "So, Ron," Lucius said, trying to lighten the mood. "Anything interesting happen at work?" This was a standard question by now. Whenever there was a particularly horrible letter sent in to the Prophet they would all ignore it. A policy devised by Harry, but which he now regretted more than ever. Lucius and he usually talked about everything, but this Lucius didn't mention once. Harry supposed it was payback for not wanting to speak about the postponed ceremony.

"Oh, no, not really," Ron answered, killing the conversation. There was a silent collective sigh.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," Draco suddenly exclaimed. All eyes turned on him. "Are we just going to sit around staring at each other? I think it would be more constructive if we figured out a way to shut the bastards up." No one said anything at first, until Ron cleared his throat.

"I agree with Draco," he said calmly. Draco turned to him and smiled. "There's no point in not discussing it. And there's no point denying the fact that most of the letters written to the Prophet and the Ministry were from Hermione and the rest of my family…" Harry nodded sadly and Draco looked down at his hands. Lucius was looking at Ron curiously, waiting for him to finish. "… But there is also something you lot aren't telling me." He finished, meeting Lucius' gaze steadily, who narrowed his eyes slightly, but looked more curious than angry.

"Ron-" Harry began, but was interrupted by Draco.

"You're right," he said, looking into Ron's eyes. He glanced at his father, who nodded almost imperceptibly. Draco took a deep breath and proceeded to tell the whole tale about Narcissa to Ron, whose eyes grew steadily wider. At the end everything went silent again, even the birds seemed to have stopped to hear the explanation for the Malfoys' sudden turn to the Light side. After a while Ron shook his head in disbelief.

"Merlin," he breathed. "I knew you guys were different, but _Merlin_, that's… bloody hell." Draco nodded. Swearing was really the safest reaction when it came to Narcissa's magic. Ron looked from one to the next, Draco, Lucius, finally landing on Harry. "So… that's how, why, or-" Ron struggled with the words, but Lucius helped him.

"That is how Harry and I fell in love," he said simply. Ron nodded, at a loss for words. He had always known something had to have happened. He never doubted Harry's love, but he had to admit he had thought it a bit misplaced at first, then he had gotten to know the Malfoys, and he couldn't really figure out why they were so different. Now it made sense, in a magic sort of way.

"So," he tried again. "Why don't you just explain it? I mean tell everybody? Then they'll understand."

"We shouldn't have to explain," Harry said hotly, though his anger was not directed at Ron. "They should leave us alone. It's not their business. As for friends… well, they should trust me like you did." Ron nodded, but he still tried one last time.

"But, Harry, you know Hermione. She needs a valid explanation. Everything has to be logical, and you falling in love with the old Lucius, the only one she knows, well, that isn't exactly logical." Harry shook his head, but Lucius put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe Ron is right, Harry. You could at least explain it to Hermione and the Weasleys."

"I don't want to explain. Besides! They won't listen to me. Last time I tried they tried to have me committed!" Ron flinched at the memory.

"Then perhaps Ron could talk to them?" Lucius offered. Harry looked into his husband's eyes and saw the pleading in them. He knew Lucius wanted Harry to have his friends back, for their ceremony if nothing else, but Harry knew how much telling people would hurt the man's pride. Then again Lucius wanted to give this to Harry, and Harry couldn't deny him anything.

"I could," Ron said. "I could sit them all down, or convince Hermione at first. That way she would stop her campaign to get the Ministry involved."

"If you're sure," Harry said to Lucius, who nodded and squeezed Harry's shoulder. "Ok then." Everyone sighed in relief because they had finally talked things out and come to a decision. They were about to continue their breakfast in a more amiable air when Pippin appeared in his blue sweater.

"Master Malfoy, sir, there is someone at the door for you," he squeaked. Lucius looked down at the elf.

"Do you know who it is?"

"No, sir. He would not give me his name, but Pippin thinks he's from the Ministry, Master Malfoy." Lucius glanced at the other three, all thoughts of a peaceful breakfast gone.

"Very well, I'll go see who it is. Thank you, Pippin." The house elf disappeared as Lucius rose. Harry rose also.

"I'm coming with you," he stated.

"I don't think-"

"If I'm with you then maybe we can get rid of him faster. I'm coming." Lucius nodded and they walked up towards the house together, leaving Ron and Draco in a tense silence. Neither looked at each other, both were thinking about what the Ministry wanted. Finally Ron spoke up.

"Why _is_ your house elf wearing a sweater?" he asked, suddenly remembering Draco had promised to explain. Draco couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, you see father freed all our house elves," he said simply, smiling when he saw the shocked look on Ron's face.

"When? Why?"

"It was actually one of the first things he did when he freed himself from Narcissa's magic. He told me once it was because he understood their plight. He had been her slave all this time, and felt it was unfair to have slaves of his own, but that's not the most shocking bit." Draco smiled conspiratorially. Ron frowned.

"What's more shocking than that?"

"Well, did you know Hermione has been receiving anonymous donations to SPEW?" Draco raised his eyebrows, as Ron's eyes grew enormously wide.

"No way!"

"Oh, very much way. Since the war ended." Ron sat in absolute shock, shaking his head.

"Hermione would have a fit if she knew. She'd _die_ of shock."

"Perhaps you should tell her then," Draco said before thinking. Ron looked at him oddly and Draco choked on his juice.

"I didn't mean it like that! I mean I didn't actually-…" He said in between coughs. Ron's face broke into a grin.

"I know, mate, just teasing," Ron laughed. Draco punched him playfully in the arm and pouted. Ron's laughter died away the same moment. He seemed to be staring at Draco's lip.

"Ron?"

"What? Oh, just got lost in my thoughts for a second," he said quickly before resuming his breakfast, not looking at Draco again for the rest of the meal, but the tension didn't return to the same level as before.

Inside the house Lucius opened the door to the Minister of Magic himself. His name was Auguste Prewett, appointed shortly after the war and Scrimgeour's resignation. He was a tall man with a completely ordinary face, wearing an ordinary looking brown robe. Nothing about him said "leadership", but his policies had made the situation settle down fairly quickly after the war. Lucius and Harry eyed him warily as the former gestured for the man to enter. He nodded his thanks and stepped inside while taking off his hat.

"Minister, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Lucius asked, sounding perfectly sincere. The Minister wasted no time. He glanced at Harry before looking Lucius in the eye.

"I think we all know why I am here. Suffice it to say I am not pleased about it. I have enough to do without making house calls to make sure Harry Potter's marriage is legit," he said sharply. Lucius narrowed his eyes, as did Harry.

"Sir, I would ask you not to come into our home and-"

"Please, I am sorry. I will be brief," the Minister cut Lucius off as he raised his hand. "Let me assure you I have no desire to investigate anything. I am merely here to please the public. They think I was here, I say everything is fine; they get off my back and let me do my job. Everyone is happy."

"Everyone is _not_ happy," Harry spoke up. "What exactly are you going to tell the press?" The Minister sighed.

"Look, I know you don't like to play ball with the Ministry Mr. Potter, but like it or not you are a public figure, and Mr. Malfoy will always be 'convicted Death Eater Lucius Malfoy'. None of us will have any peace until I tell them something." Harry and Lucius looked at one another. Neither liked the idea of letting the Minister tell the press he had been to "inspect" them, but they did see the man's point, and they wanted peace more than anything.

"Fine," Lucius said in the end. "Tell them what you want, just get them to shut up about us."

"I can't give any guarantees, but I'll do my best. Believe me I want them to stop with these crazy stories just as much as you do." Harry and Lucius nodded. "Well, then. I guess I'll be off, and I'll see you around the office, Malfoy." He turned to leave. Lucius moved into gracious host mode again.

"Yes, Minister. Always a pleasure." The sarcasm was just visible and the Minister smirked at it.

"Likewise. Have a good day." The door closed with a thud that echoed around the large room.

"Do you think they'll shut up?" Harry asked. Lucius shook his head pensively.

"We'll just have to wait and see." He looked at his watch. "I need to be off to work. I should go get Ron first. We can floo together." Harry smiled and pulled the taller man down for a kiss.

"Have a good day," he said, mimicking the Minister's mock-happy tone. Lucius smiled and kissed him again.

xxx (NOT a flashback, just so we're clear.)

"Ron, where have you been?" The redhead forced himself not to look up from his paper (The headline read: _"Minister assures public there is nothing wrong with Harry Potter or his marriage_") and not look into his wife's eyes. If he were to do that she would know. Instead he spoke without looking up, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"At work. Told you, Kinney and I had to sort out some tap-dancing goats. They were destroying a pumpkin patch." He tried to continue reading, but he felt a pair of eyes digging into his skull. Still he forced himself not to look up, because that would surely seal his doom.

"Ronald Weasley." Oh, no, full name. _'Bugger_', he thought as he braced himself for the inevitable. "Kindly look at me when I am speaking to you." Ron suppressed the urge to sigh. He folded the paper neatly, stalling for time to think of a hundred different excuses for a hundred different scenarios. Finally he looked up, the sight that greeted his eyes was not a pretty one. Hermione was standing over him, her hands at her hips and her bushy hair looking sinister somehow. Ron frowned.

"What is it?" He thought it best to play dumb; it had worked for him in the past.

"I asked you were you have been."

"I told you."

"I was at Diagon Alley today, after work. Guess who I ran into?"

"Bugger."

"What?" _'Bloody hell, did I say that out loud?_' Ron inwardly braced himself.

"Nothing," he said. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, but chose to ignore his comment to continue her story.

"Kinney. I ran into Kinney and I asked him where you were. He told me you'd left early. In fact he told me you have been leaving early almost everyday for two weeks!" Ron couldn't take her standing over him anymore; it made him feel like a trapped animal, so he stood up, putting his hand up as well.

"Lister, Hermione. I-"

"You've been seeing him haven't you?" For a moment Ron's mind actually did the unthinkable and thought she meant Draco, why his mind jumped to that he had absolutely no idea, but it was only for half a second, then his mind went in the correct direction.

"Have you read the paper today?" he asked calmly. Hermione's eyes blazed with anger suddenly.

"That means nothing! The Minister couldn't detect Dark Magic if it came gift-rapped and delivered to his office! You know I don't want you going over there! Just think what they could do to you!"

"For Merlin's sake Hermione, they're decent people!" The couple were glaring at each other, both red in the face to match Ron's hair.

"Decent! Decent!" Hermione cried hysterically. "Lucius Malfoy is a convicted Death Eater and his offspring is no better! They jumped the boat at the last second to save themselves! Harry would never fall in love with an evil man like that! He tried to kill Ginny for Merlin's sake!"

"If you would just shut up for one second and bloody listen then maybe you be able to understand!"

"I only want to understand what that bastard has done to Harry!"

"If you just get to know them-"

"They would rather hex me than let me into their house, and I would rather be hexed than enter it! Have you completely lost your mind?"

"No, but I think you have!"

"That's it! Either you tell me right this second what they did to you and promise me to never go back there… or you can leave and never come back HERE!" Ron stared at her wide-eyed in disbelief. It quickly passed however. He thought briefly of telling her about what Draco had explained to him, but he dismissed the thought quickly. She didn't deserve it if she was going to act like this.

"Really? Finally found the perfect excuse have you? Couldn't have picked something less dramatic?" Hermione shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" Ron dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"Forget it. I'm gone. You've won't have to deal with me anymore, just like you don't have to deal with Harry." He turned and walked into his bedroom. He heard Hermione yell, "That's not fair!", but he didn't answer. Inside he grabbed a bag from his closet and began putting all his clothing in it. When he came out again, bag in hand, Hermione had turned away from him, arms crossed over her chest. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Why did this happen?" he heard her ask faintly. He didn't look back, but said over his shoulder before he left:

"Because some things you just have accept and not look for an explanation for. As for us… it's because we stopped being friends and started being married. Guess it just didn't suit us." He closed the door gently, leaving his wife of six months alone.

[Apologies to all Hermione fans, but someone needs to be the bad guy, and Lucius obviously isn't available, but don't worry. I promise a happy fluffy ending! Please take a moment to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I'm back from my little break, unfortunately I go on another one tomorrow. I'm trying to update all my fics before I leave. Hopefully I'll get two chapters out today, but I can't promise anything.

Thanks to all the reviewers! You're amazing, all of you! Hope you like the next chapter!

-:-

(This follows directly after Ron leaves Hermione… by the way, I'm glad so many support Ron leaving her! I was worried about the Hermione fans out there)

"Ron!" Draco exclaimed when he opened the door. "What are you doing here at this time?" Suddenly he spotted the bag in Ron's hand. "What happened?" he asked, genuinely concerned. Ron rubbed the back of his neck and stared at his shoes.

"Eh, 'Mione she… kicked me out," he mumbled quietly, but Draco caught it.

"I'm so sorry. Come, get inside. You'll stay here of course," he said simply, ushering the slightly startled looking Ron into the hallway.

"You sure? Because I-"

"Don't be silly. Pippin?" The house elf appeared instantly. Draco grabbed Ron's bag out of his hand before the redhead could protest. "Take this to the… _green_ guestroom in the west-wing," he said as he handed the bag to the elf. A bow and a pop later and they were alone again. "Now," Draco said, turning back to Ron. "We were just about to eat. Are you hungry?"

"Starving actually," Ron said, his startled expression softening to one of hunger. Draco grinned and gestured for Ron to follow him to the dining room. They entered a large, medieval-looking dining room with a very long table in the centre. Harry and Lucius were sitting next to each other on the long side of the table at the end. Draco and Ron walked swiftly forward and the two seated men rose when they saw them.

"Ron. What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining of course," Harry said, grinning.

"'Mione and I split up," Ron answered, going for the right amount of sadness in his voice.

"I'm so sorry, Ron," Harry said, frowning. "Was it because of me?"

"No, I mean, yeah. That was what she said, that it was you or her, but it was really just an excuse. We've been having trouble for a while. This isn't that much of a surprise really."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ron shrugged.

"I told him he could stay here," Draco said, trying to change the subject.

"Of course you must," Lucius said immediately. Ron smiled and thanked him. "Now let's sit down shall we?" Draco and Ron sat down opposite Harry and Lucius, a plate appearing for Ron a second later. "Where did you put him Draco?" Lucius asked casually, filling Ron's glass with wine after the man had nodded his approval. Draco blushed slightly, but only Harry and Lucius saw it.

"The green guestroom," he said, taking a large gulp of wine.

"In the west-wing?" Lucius asked. Draco narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yes," he said warily. Lucius smirked at him.

"You mean the room right across from yours?" he asked casually. Ron froze for about two seconds, his wine glass almost to his mouth. Draco was blushing even more now. Ron managed to gulp down a fair amount of wine himself.

"I just thought it would be practical… He might get lost," Draco explained. Harry and Lucius glanced at each other. Both were smirking now.

"Of course. Just asking." Lucius gave Draco one last smirk before snapping his fingers. Instantly large amounts of delicious smelling food appeared and the conversation quickly turned to the usual.

After the meal was finished Lucius led them all into the drawing room and poured them all some firewhiskey. Their conversation continued from the dining room, but when Lucius made to sit down beside Harry the younger man inched away and gave him a pointed look before glancing at Ron. The redhead caught it, however, and understood.

"You don't have to censor yourself for me Harry," he said quickly. Harry's head snapped around to look at him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Right, sorry." Lucius took Harry's distraction to his advantage and pulled Harry right up next to him on the couch, holding up his glass.

"Cheers," he said and took a large gulp, the others following suit. Harry looked at Ron to study his reaction when Lucius arm snaked its way around his waist, but the redhead just kept talking to Lucius. Harry smiled, glad Ron really didn't have a problem with it and that the first time Ron had seen them snog had just come as a shock. He also noted that Ron and Draco were sitting almost pointedly far away from each other. Draco was looking at his glass while casting occasional glances at Ron. The redhead, however, was too engaged with Lucius to notice.

"So, Draco," Harry said, catching the blonde's attention before continuing. "Have you come any closer to getting the wards off the east wing?" Draco looked at him blankly for a moment, trying to get his mind around the question.

"Oh, yeah, I found the old list of wards and I think we can remove the ones that will get in the way."

"Great," Harry grinned. "We can start this weekend, and then on Monday go to muggle London and get everything."

"Sure, sounds good." Draco and Harry, having nothing to do until their jobs and education started up in September, had decided to turn a room in Malfoy Manor into a small cinema. Harry had explained the concept to Draco and they had both gotten really excited about it. Harry was always telling Draco about all the movies they had to see before his Auror training started up, and Lucius was always shaking his head in amusement at how excited they could get over some strange muggle entertainment, but then he generally didn't get excited over any sort of entertainment unless it involved Harry, him and no one else to disturb them.

"You know, Ron, if you're unhappy with your current position at the Ministry I could-"

"Oh, no thank you, Lucius. I'm fine where I am. Besides I like to go it alone."

"Of course, but if you ever change your mind."

"I'll let you know." The conversations wound down after a few hours, all four feeling the need to sleep crawl into them. Lucius was the first to suggest retiring for the night.

"I'll show you to your room," Draco said immediately and Ron downed his glass before standing and bidding the other two good night. Harry and Lucius exchanged glances as Ron and Draco walked up the stairs together.

…

"This is it," Draco said as he walked into the room, Ron following close behind. The redhead looked about the room in awe, something that was quite normal for him at Malfoy Manor.

"Bloody hell," he said softly, causing Draco to shiver, but luckily Ron wasn't looking at him.

"The balcony overlooks the Quiddith pitch," Draco stated, walking over the door and opening it to the warm summer night. "There's a bathroom in there," he said, pointing to a door at the other end of the room. Ron was standing in the middle of the room, still looking around like he was in a museum. "Do you like it?" Ron spun around to stare at him.

"Like it? It's bloody brilliant. It's as big as… well it's big," he came over to Draco and looked out to the balcony, and then he turned back to the room and looked over it again. "It's very green," he said finally.

"Goes well with your hair," Draco said before he could stop himself. He clapped a hand over his mouth when he realised what he had said, but removed it just as quickly when Ron looked at him oddly. A slightly awkward silence followed.

"So, I'll just leave you to it then," Draco said, clearing his throat. He started to walk to the door.

"Where's your room?" Ron asked, causing Draco to stop and turn.

"Across the hall," he said, trying not to blush again in front of Ron of all people, then again the man had seen him almost cry so maybe this wasn't that bad.

"Is it green too?" Ron enquired. "For Slytherin I mean," he explained when Draco looked at him oddly.

"Actually it's blue. I always liked blue," Draco said in a rather surprised tone, as if he had just realised how odd this fact was.

"Oh," was Ron's only answer.

"You said it wasn't a surprise," Draco said suddenly. Ron frowned at the abrupt change in subject. "You and Hermione, I mean."

"Oh… yeah… we…" Ron trailed off, looking everywhere but at Draco.

"You don't have to tell me."

"We've been sleeping in separate beds for two months," Ron finished quickly. Draco stared at him, at a loss for words. "I think we should have stayed friends. I mean, it was always the three of us, you know? Me, Harry and Hermione. When Harry practically disappeared after the war, we just weren't the same anymore. I think we just ended up together because it was expected somehow. Everybody just believed we were in love, so in the end we believed it too." Ron lapsed into silence again, a pensive look on his face.

"I'm sorry," Draco said when he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Don't be. I'm not. I'm just glad we ended it sooner rather than later… Listen, Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"You… you're alright. I mean, I think… if the stuff with Narcissa had never happened I think we would have been good friends, and now that you're… you again I guess, I think we're going to be good friends." Draco's mouth opened slightly in shock. Ron was looking at him, waiting for a reaction. Draco swallowed, his mouth dry.

"Thanks, Ron… that means a lot." Ron nodded and they said their good nights. Then they both went to sleep in their beds at the same time, both thinking of the other.

xxx (Not a flashback)

Life at Malfoy Manor wasn't what Ron had expected it to be. He didn't know exactly what he had expected, but he had assumed he would be wearing a dumbstruck expression most of the time, from both the enormous wealth and the new nice Malfoys, but he fairly quickly settled down into a routine. He realised he already knew the nice Malfoys from all their mornings and afternoons together, and that knowing why they were different didn't really change that. As for the Manor, well Ron found he could get use to it without much effort.

His day started off with breakfast with Lucius, their conversations were always interesting and Ron appreciated how Lucius treated him both as a friend and colleague. Harry and Draco would sleep late most of the time, but sometimes they would get up too for some strange new muggle adventure Harry wanted to take Draco on. Ron wasn't really interested; he got enough muggle "adventures" at work. After a hard day's work he would come home and spend the evenings with his strange new family. Apart from his lack of enthusiasm for his work, his life couldn't have been better.

Hermione had divorced him after only two days (wizarding divorces being very efficient thanks to the magically dividing of everything), but Ron barely noticed. He missed her of course, but as a friend. He still visited his family for Sunday dinner, but he told them he had gotten a flat of his own in muggle London (to be closer to his work).

Ron was currently standing in the hallway, not far from his office, talking to one of his colleagues. He glanced up from the folder in his hands to comment on something when he spotted Lucius coming down the hall. They usually didn't see each other at work, even though the articles and debates about the strange marriage had died down considerably. Ron excused himself from his colleague and walked to meet Lucius halfway.

"I am sorry, Ron, but there is a situation I need your help with."

"What is it?" Ron asked concerned. In his mind he decided he really didn't care if anyone saw him talking to Lucius.

"Harry wanted the house elves to make some sort of muggle dish I am unfamiliar with, only Pippin can't go shopping in muggle London, so Harry asked me."

"Say no more, I'll come with you," Ron said grinning, thinking how fun it was to see Lucius flustered over a little thing like shopping. Ron, being a member of the new "Building Bridges" scheme the Minister came up with after the war, knew a lot more about the muggle world than he did when he was younger, and he had discovered he had a knack for adapting to new things. Lucius breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Thank you, that would be most helpful."

"Ron?" The two men turned and saw Arthur Weasley coming towards them with a frown. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Lucius was about to answer with a ready made excuse when Ron cut him off.

"We were going to have lunch together," he said. Arthur and Lucius stared at him. "Do you want to join us?" he asked casually. Lucius decided to go with it since Ron seemed pretty sure of himself.

"Yes, Arthur you are most welcome to join us," he said in his most gentlemanly way. Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"Ron, may I speak with you for a moment?" Arthur gesture for him to move away from Lucius, but Ron didn't budge.

"I am sure you can't have anything to say to me that Lucius can't hear. We are all on the same side now, after all." Ron couldn't believe he was being this bold and acting so nonchalant. Maybe living at the Manor had made certain traits rub off on him. Arthur looked shocked and opened his mouth a few times before he managed to speak again.

"Lucius?" he asked flabbergasted. Ron grinned; time for the final strike.

"Well, I can't call him Mr. Malfoy now that I'm living with him, Harry and Draco now can I? Or didn't I tell you I had moved in? Must have slipped my mind." Arthur went from totally shocked to angry in a very short space of time.

"What?! Ronald," he took a few breaths to steady himself. "I admire your loyalty to Harry, but this time I think it might be a bit misplaced!" Arthur was pointedly ignoring Lucius, no doubt fearing the results if they confronted each other, which considering their history perhaps wasn't a bad idea, but of course he didn't know Lucius had no desire to fight him at all anymore.

"My loyalties have never been misplaced, especially when it comes to Harry. You all need to get you get it through your heads that Harry is perfectly fine and truly in love with Lucius." By now they were attracting quite a bit of attention as people started coming out of their offices to see who was arguing. Lucius looked like he was trying very hard to hide the fact that he felt uncomfortable, however, Ron recognized the signs and decided to end things. "Now, if you'll excuse me," Ron said, turning to Lucius and smiling. "Shall we go to lunch?" he asked and Lucius could only nod. Ron walked passed his father; Lucius following close behind, and ignored the stares from his co-workers.

"That was some performance," Lucius remarked as they sat down to eat at the Leaky Cauldron, Ron having suggested a place outside the Ministry for their lunch.

"Yeah, I don't really know what came over me. I guess I… well, I just thought to hell with it," he said, shrugging. Apparently he was back to being a headstrong Gryffindor with no way with words whatsoever.

"Well, you certainly seem to have some Slytherin traits I have been unaware of." Ron grinned at the compliment. He had learned to appreciate the Slytherin traits in Harry a long time ago.

"Thanks," he said. Just then their food arrived and a new addition to their routine was established. Every day for lunch Ron and Lucius would meet at the Leaky Cauldron (a private room Lucius reserved) and on most days Harry and Draco would join them. Life was certainly good; except for the fact that now his family wasn't speaking to him as well as Hermione. He could only hope things would change soon.

xxx (Again not a flashback. They will return in the next chapter, I promise!)

"Anybody home?" Ron called as he entered the house. It was very late because he had been held up at work. Pippin appeared a moment later. Ron gave the elf his coat and thanked her before enquiring about the others' whereabouts.

"Lord Malfoy and Master Harry have gone to sleep already. Master Draco is in his room, sir, but not asleep." Ron thanked the elf again and ascended the stairs. After walking down the many corridors he came to a halt in front of Draco's room, a room he had yet to be in. He was feeling slightly nervous as he knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," came the equally soft reply. Ron opened the door and took in Draco's room for the first time. It was blue, like Draco had said, and not unlike Ron's room in size and shape. The differences were there, however. Draco had paintings of old castles and landscapes where Ron had Quiddith posters. His room had no books, while Draco had two shelves full. Ron's was constantly messy despite the house elves' best efforts, while Draco's was perfectly tidy. Ron noticed a few snake ornaments, strangely not out of place in the sea of blue at all. There were actually a few muggle things as well, thanks to Harry and Draco's newest hobby. Ron kept all muggle things away from home. Draco was sitting by his desk reading, the wind from the open balcony door ruffling his hair. Ron decided that blue went very well with Draco's hair. The blond looked up and smiled.

"Ron, come in, you're home late." Ron marvelled, like he always did a little, over how utterly familiar and warm it felt to have Draco speaking to him like that. He came in and closed the door behind him, looking around. "What do you think?" Draco asked, gesturing to the room and he rose from his chair and came towards Ron.

"It's… you," Ron said and Draco stopped short. Ron looked at him and saw an odd expression on the blonde's face. He frowned. "Isn't it?" Draco looked down at the floor.

"I… I redecorated if after the war. It used to be green and… rather horrible, but I really didn't know what to do with it." Ron suddenly understood and smiled sadly. He came over and did something he could do doubt thank his Gryffindor courage for. He lifted Draco's head, cupping the blonde's face with his hands.

"It is you. I can tell because I know who _you_ are now." Draco smiled at him, his hands going up and stroking Ron's arms. The former Gryffindor suddenly realised how close they were and let go. Somehow his courage always failed when it came to this sort of thing. Draco frowned, but only for a moment.

"My view is over the rose garden. Would you like to see?" He gestured towards the balcony and Ron nodded. They stepped outside, the summer wind only a little chilly. The view was very nice, Ron concluded, trying to focus on the distant hills instead of Draco's close proximity.

"Ron," Draco whispered.

"Yeah?" Ron answered, not looking at Draco, but the former Slytherin didn't say anything. Silence settled over them and Ron realised that if he wanted to get anywhere he would have to throw caution to the wind like a true Gryffindor and just pray he was reading the signs right. He really didn't have the slightest idea of what he was doing. He had hoped perhaps Draco would make things easier, but unfortunately Draco wasn't saying or doing much of anything with his Slytherin tongue. Ron hated not knowing. With Hermione she always told him exactly what to do. 'Ask me out, Ron. It's now or never', 'Let's move in together', 'Marry me, Ron'. Yeah, he was really pathetic when it came to romance. But Draco needed him to make a move; at least he hoped Draco needed him. He found he liked the idea of someone needing him. Merlin knew, Hermione never really did.

"Draco," Ron said, finally turning. Draco's face was a blank, but Ron knew better by now. He could read Draco's blank stares just as well as he could read Harry's emotion-filled faces. Draco was nervous as hell, just like Ron was, but the former Slytherin wasn't showing it, at least not as much as Ron was.

"What?" Draco pressed. Ron decided it was now or never.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, thinking Draco would probably expect him to ask in a gentlemanly fashion, except he sounded more like a fourteen year old boy. To his absolute relief Draco smiled.

"Yes," he breathed, a sigh of relief escaping him. Ron reached out and gently pulled Draco to him. Finally something he knew how to do that required no fancy words. Their lips met tentatively, but there seemed to an almost magic energy around them. Draco opened his mouth and Ron immediately took the hint and slid his tongue in. It was nothing like kissing Hermione. That had felt old after a week, sort of like kissing without emotion. This was something he knew would always feel new. They took their time exploring and revelling in the sensations. Ron drew back at last, a little out of breath.

"Bloody hell," he said and Draco made a sound that sounded a little like a moan.

"Yes, my sentiments exactly," he breathed and kissed Ron again more passionately. Ron would never have believed anyone if they had told him last year that he would be kissing Draco Malfoy and loving it. He moaned loudly this time, as Draco pressed closer.

"Listen Draco," he said when they broke apart a second time. "I really like you. I mean, I think… bloody hell, I'm in love with you," he finally ground out, feeling his face redden like it always did when he fumbled with his words. Perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say so soon, but as a Gryffindor would say: Hang the consequences. Draco kissed him once quick before grinning ear to ear.

"I have waited to hear you say that. 'Bloody hell', I'm in love with you too." Ron laughed, a little from relief, and they kissed again. The feeling was so perfectly familiar yet completely new that Ron wasn't sure he could feel anything else, but then Draco ground his hips against his and there was definitely more to feel.

"Bed?" Ron breathed and Draco nodded. They both made their way inside, a little clumsily, but very passionately.

[Sorry to those who don't like Ron/Draco, but this scene just would not be left unwritten! Ah, poor Ron. Not so eloquent, but always sincere! I'm usually not a Ron fan, but I like him in this. Anyone agree?


	7. Chapter 7

**Note**: I know, I spoil you! Be a nice reader and review since I gave you two chapters today. I know it's late, but tomorrow I'm off to Berlin so I had to get this posted before I leave. Enjoy!

Note 2: **scorpion-2-ur-poison** asked in a review for some more Harry/Lucius action. This fic is actually completed, and I only go over each chapter before posting, as it isn't very good as it is. Needless to say I agree! My original fic didn't have near enough Harry/Lucius action! And that is a shame, since that was what this fic is all about.

So, what to do? Well, I wrote the first scene here purely for the lovers of slash. Please remember that this is an M rated fic.

-:-

(This is what happened with Harry and Lucius when Ron came home to Draco)

"Come," Lucius said softly, holding out his hand. Harry was seated on the couch, barefoot and clad in a shirt and jeans only, reading a book. The green-eyed boy glanced up between his lashes at his husband.

"I wanted to wait up for Ron," Harry protested, but there was no real power in his words. Lucius let a faint smirk slide across his face. He looked pointedly over at Draco on the other couch before answering.

"I believe someone else is already doing that," he said, his voice carrying easily despite its softness, causing Draco to blush and rise abruptly from the couch.

"I'm going to bed," the younger Malfoy stated, avoiding Lucius and Harry's eyes. Harry giggled as the blond fled the room, taking his book with him.

"I doubt he'll sleep," Harry mused aloud as he finally took Lucius' hand. Harry allowed himself to be led upstairs to their bedroom. When they stood in front of the huge four-poster bed Lucius turned to Harry and leaned in for a kiss. As always, Harry revelled in the feelings expressed in the kiss. For a man so cold to the outside world Lucius could be so very expressive whenever he was with Harry, be it in a kiss, words, or something more intimate. Harry would always be grateful for the fact that this was his husband. If only the world could get but one tiny glimpse of it, then no one would dare trouble them.

"You think there's something going on between Ron and Draco?" Harry asked when they parted. Lucius ignored him and went for Harry's neck, deft fingers unbuttoning Harry's shirt without the raven-haired beauty even noticing.

"I have no doubt… Draco has been pining over the redhead for quite some time," Lucius murmured even as Harry moaned. "I must remember to tease them mercilessly tomorrow… _if_ Ron is man enough to go to Draco's room tonight that is." Harry managed to wrench himself away from Lucius to glare at the man, though it was rather weak considering he was flushed and aroused.

"You shouldn't tease them," he scolded. Lucius only smirked and leaned in again, his lips a breath away from Harry's.

"I know you, Mr. Potter, and you can turn into a Slytherin when it suits you. I know you will tease them as well," he said smoothly. "You will not be able to resist." Harry's lips had parted, silently pleading for Lucius to kiss him, but pale hands had come up to Harry's shoulders, holding him in place. Curse the man for being such a tease himself! Harry could not resist those lips!

"Alright," Harry said weakly, not really knowing what they were talking about anymore. When in the bedroom Harry's mind usually went out the window. Lucius Malfoy oozing sex and dangling right in front of you could do that to a man.

Suddenly Lucius' hands were sliding around Harry's shoulders, pushing the white shirt off. The blond chuckled softly, bypassing Harry's tasty lips to resume nipping and licking at Harry's neck again, this time his skilful fingers worked on Harry's belt.

"You seem distracted, Mr. Potter. Are you not paying attention to our conversation?" Lucius whispered in his velvety voice. Harry shivered and moaned, his eyes falling shut. Lucius would probably be able to reduce him to a puddle of goo till the day they died. Harry wasn't going to complain about that.

"Could you just… get on with it?" Harry asked, tilting his head to give Lucius better access, thereby contradicting his words and causing Lucius to chuckle again. The belt and jeans were open, and Lucius pushed them down along with the boxers.

If there was one thing Lucius loved, it was having his Harry naked in his arms. He quickly pulled the beautiful specimen flush against him and claimed those lips in a searing kiss. Moans and groans rose for them, no one mindful of who emitted which sounds.

Harry loved the feel of being to thoroughly taken care of. It was a feeling he had never had in his past experiences. Not that he had had any sexual experiences before Lucius, but he meant generally, like someone bringing him soup when sick. Lucius took care of him always, and in the best possible way.

Lucius gently lowered Harry onto the bed, making sure to swish his wand and moving the covers out of the way first. Harry lay staring dazedly up at him, lying wanton and waiting with his legs slightly spread. Lucius was quick to get his robes off and move over his lover. Their passion mounted. Lucius marvelled that this amazing man was his forever, and Harry thanked the deities that he finally belonged somewhere; in Lucius' arms.

Sometime later Lucius woke up to an empty bed. It was still warm so Harry must have just gotten up. He sat up and saw the balcony doors open, the silhouette of his lover in the moon light. Lucius got up and grabbed his dress robe, emerald green silk of course, and tied it as he made his way to the balcony doors. He went out and wrapped his arms around his lover. He felt Harry sigh and relax against him.

"What are you doing out here?" Lucius murmured.

"Just enjoying the view," Harry replied, but Lucius knew better.

"They will come around," he said firmly, tightening his arms for emphasis. Harry suddenly laughed.

"Yes, they will. If _that_ is possible then I know anything is." Harry gestured with his head in the direction of the other wing, sticking out at a ninety-degree angle from the one they were in. On one of the larger balconies two figured stood close to each other. Lucius smiled to himself. He kissed Harry's neck.

"We shouldn't spy on them," he whispered.

"No, just tease them in the morning," Harry laughed quietly. Without bothering to answer Lucius took Harry's hand in his and led him back inside. Just as they turned their backs to the scene the two figured embraced each other in a passionate kiss.

xxx (The morning after ;-)

"Good morning, Ronald," Lucius said, not looking up from his paper. Ron stopped, one hand on the chair, staring at Lucius. When nothing more was forthcoming from the man Ron sat down and helped himself to his usual breakfast. He kept sending glances at Lucius, wondering why the man had used Ronald. That usually spelt trouble, then again he had never been in trouble with Lucius, not like the normal family trouble anyway, and so he wasn't quite sure what to expect. He reminded himself, however, that Lucius considered him an equal now, a member of the household, friend and colleague, so there was nothing to worry about. Still, there was a sense of dread in his stomach when Lucius very neatly folded his paper without finishing it and looked straight at Ron with a blank expression not even he could read.

"So, Ronald, I presume you know what I am going to ask you?" Ron frowned. No, he had no idea what Lucius was on about, but a very suspicious part of his mind was nagging at him, telling him that surely the man knew everything that went on in his house.

"Eh… not really, no," he said, cursing himself for sounding so childlike.

"Pippin told me your bed was not slept in last night." Lucius paused. "What are your intentions towards my son?" He said calmly, but firmly, his piercing eyes boring into Ron's. _'Shit_,' Ron thought. _'He's going to kick me out. It's one thing to let a Weasley into your home, another to let him bugger your son, and after only one time! Damn._' Ron opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He tried desperately to think of something, anything to say, but his mind was a complete blank.

"Eh," was the only sound that came out of him. Suddenly he noticed that Lucius was grinning, grinning like mad in fact, and then started to chuckle, the chuckle deepening into a laugh.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I couldn't help myself. You should see your face!" Lucius laughed a while longer at Ron's dumbfounded look. When he finally settled down Ron was still gaping and Lucius wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh, come on, Ron," he said when he saw Ron still hadn't reacted. "You've heard me tell a joke before. It was just a bit of fun."

"So… you don't, I mean you…" Ron's mind was finally starting to process things again, albeit slowly.

"I am very happy for you and Draco," Lucius said, smiling. "I believe he has been pining over you for quite some time," he added as he went back to his paper. Again Ron gaped, but composed himself faster this time and managed to speak.

"Thanks," he said a little weakly. Before Lucius could say anything they were interrupted by Harry and Draco coming into the room and saying good morning.

"Morning, love," Harry said, giving Lucius a kiss before sitting down beside him. "Thought we'd join you for breakfast today." Harry looked at Lucius, his eyes glancing over at Ron and Lucius nodded slightly. Harry grinned and began eating. Draco had sat down beside Ron, looking a little nervous. He tried to catch Ron's eye, but the redhead was concentrating on eating.

"Now, is that anyway to greet your boyfriend?" Harry asked, causing Draco's head to snap up so fast he almost fell out of his chair.

"What?" Draco practically squeaked. Lucius gave Harry a smirk before schooling his features into a concerned father.

"Now, Draco, don't worry. Ron has informed me of his best intentions." At this Ron sputtered some of his juice and began coughing into his napkin. "And I told him his advances were most welcomed, considering you've been pining for him long before he even lived here."

"Father!" Draco's face was now red to match Ron's hair; Ron's own face wasn't much better. Harry snickered and Lucius smirked.

"Sorry, son, we couldn't help ourselves," Lucius said, sounding not in the least bit sorry.

"We're just happy for you," Harry said sincerely and Ron smiled gratefully at him. Just then the doorbell rang and Lucius rose immediately.

"I'll get it. No doubt it's the Minister. Have you seen the morning paper?" He handed Harry the paper and walked out of the room. Harry frowned at the headline (_Malfoy Manor's newest residence: Ron Weasley divorces wife and moves in willingly??_). Harry was just about to comment when he heard Lucius' voice calling. "Draco, I believe it's a delivery for you. Some sort of muggle thing you ordered."

"Oh, Harry, it's here!" Draco said excitedly, getting up and practically running for the door. Ron smiled after him, shaking his head slightly at his enthusiasm.

"You really love him," Harry stated. Ron looked at him and saw he was grinning. "Congratulations, Ron. I couldn't be happier for you." Ron grinned himself.

"Thanks, mate. I wasn't sure how Lucius would react, though, but I guess I underestimated him." Harry got up and came around the table, Ron rising as well. Harry embraced him in a friendly hug.

"I did that at first too. Just don't do it again, yeah?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Ron said as they broke apart. They grinned at each other silently for a while. Both amazed how well their lives had turned out.

"Guess we were always meant to be family, one way or the other," Ron quipped. Harry laughed. Suddenly he held out his hand. Ron eyed it for a few seconds, his eyes glancing up at Harry, who was looking at him almost challengingly. Ron took the hand roughly and they went into their old school handshake like they were still at Hogwarts. While their hands did their strange dance they chanted the words to go with it, words learned by all Gryffindors.

"Brave Gryffindor. Brothers in arms. Hear the lion roar." As their hands clapped together in the end two identical lion's roars escaped their mouths. Afterwards they started laughing and hit each other's backs. A throat was cleared all of a sudden and the two turned to see two bemused looking Malfoys.

"What?" Harry asked. Draco and Lucius raised two identical eyebrows. "Oh, so Slytherins don't have a secret handshake?"

"Gryffindors," Draco said mockingly. Lucius turned to Draco and smirked, holding out his hand. Draco eyes his father with a quizzical expression.

"I assume it hasn't changed? I'm not that old. Come on." Draco took Lucius' hand and they did the handshake, Lucius remembering perfectly, while they said the words that hadn't changed in decades.

"Sneaky Slytherin. A fruitful alliance. Beware the serpents' bite." Their thumbs pressed together at the end and two spirals of green smoke ascended, looking like serpents. They spiralled upwards, almost reaching the ceiling before disappearing.

"Wow, that went high," Draco said, looking up at the last remnants of smoke.

"Yes… well, the higher they go the more fruitful the alliance. We are family after all," Lucius said, catching Draco's eyes briefly and smiling. Draco smiled gratefully in return.

"Slytherins," Ron said, mimicking Draco's tone a moment earlier. They all laughed before taking their seats again.

"Come on, give the man a proper morning kiss," Harry told Draco, who tried not to blush and failed.

"Oh, I need to go. Early meeting. See you at lunch, Ron," Lucius said suddenly and rose, giving Harry a goodbye kiss. Harry smiled as Lucius left, knowing Draco would be glad to have a few moments alone with Ron. He excused himself, saying he had some reading to do, but in reality he hadn't even eaten breakfast yet. The two new lovers were left along, looking shyly at each other.

"You ok?" Ron asked finally.

"Yeah, you?"

"Fine.

"Good… sorry about my father."

"Don't worry about it. It was rather funny."

"Right."

…

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you say it again?" Ron grinned and leaned in to kiss Draco. Just before their lips touched he whispered huskily:

"Bloody hell."

xxx (Yes, It's a flashback! Finally!)

'_Life sucks_', Draco concluded, staring at the ceiling. He was under the strong conviction that his life couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Damn Order, Damn Potter, Damn everybody," he mumbled to himself. "Why on earth did I refuse it? What the fuck was I thinking?" It felt better, saying it out loud as if expecting an answer, maybe his mind would come up with one easier that way. "I can't even remember how I got away from her," he sighed tiredly. "And now here I am, stuck in this miserable place, wherever it is." Draco was in fact in Grimmauld Place, though he didn't know it, and had been kept in his room since he escaped Narcissa. They still hadn't managed to decide if he was to be trusted. In a few weeks Potter would turn seventeen, however, and Draco hoped that perhaps things would start to happen when he arrived. He sighed again, wishing he had his wand so he could spell it a bit warmer.

"Damn life," Draco growled out, turning over in his small bed and staring at the wall instead. "Why the hell did I refuse her?" He huffed once before deciding that it was pointless trying to figure it out. He tried to relax instead and closed his eyes. After a while he managed to fall asleep.

_Dreaming_:

"What have you done?!" A small child peaked its head around a corner. A tall blond man was shouting. The woman was looking a little desperate.

"It doesn't matter. I'll get rid of him. It was a mistake. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I know what you were thinking. You knew I would divorce you if you failed to produce an heir! You despicable _loathsome_-"

"Oh, shut up! I told you _I'll get rid of him!_"

"You can't just get rid of him! He's our son!"

"Are you insane? He's a mudblood! And I will not sully my house a moment longer with his presence!"

"You are not just going to throw him away like one of your house elves! He's a human being! You made your bed and now you are going to lie in it!"

"Lucius, I think you might be a bit confused-"

"I think you're the one who is confused if you think for one moment I'm going to let you-" A sudden blinding light filled the whole room and the boy toppled over in pain. Before he blacked out he heard his mother's voice…

"Fine, Lucius, I'll let you keep your mudblood child, if it will help you be more susceptible to my magic, but I'm going to be keeping you on a very short leash from now on." A manic laughter filled the room as the pain increased and the child finally blacked out.

Draco woke up in a cold sweat, his mind trying frantically to grab parts of the dream before the flitted away, but it was too late. He couldn't remember, he never did. There was always a sense of knowing something was wrong, as if his instincts were telling him to do one thing while some other part of him told him something different, but the other part always won. He knew the dream was connected to his mother and that he had been thinking about it when he refused the Mark.

"Damn, why can't I remember?" he groaned as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He sat with his face in his hands, trying to calm his beating heart and clear his mind.

Suddenly a blinding light filled the room and he cried out in pain as he fell to the floor and blacked out.

When he woke up again he had a whirlwind of memories and thoughts in his head, and he was feeling very confused. Somehow something very important was missing. At the same time he felt more awake than he could ever remember being. And for some reason his hatred and anger had changed. It was still there, but the force behind it seemed to have disappeared.

Then his dream hit him like a bludger and for a long moment he couldn't think or do anything except to hear and see Narcissa laughing….

[I actually dreamt the handshakes and have been looking for a fic to use them in. I hope they're not too silly. Please review since I was so nice and posted two chapters in one day! Please?


	8. Chapter 8

Additional warning: This chapter has more Hermione bashing! As said before: She's the bad guy in this, but don't worry! I'll fix it before it's too late.

-:-

"Draco, I need you to come with me," Lucius said softly. Draco looked up from his book and saw his father standing in the doorway, holding Draco's cloak and wearing his own.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked, but stood up quickly and came over, taking his cloak and putting it on.

"You'll see. It's important. I told Ron and Harry we would be back shortly. Come." They walked quietly out of the house and passed the apparition wards before Lucius stopped and held out his hand. Draco took it and they disappeared.

"Where are we?" Draco asked as he looked around. They were in a muggle street, not unlike Privet Drive, standing between two houses so as not to be seen. Lucius didn't answer, but motioned for Draco to follow him out into the street. Draco saw the street name and for some reason thought he recognised it, but he couldn't say from where. He knew he had never been there before. Lucius looked around, there was no one else there, and then noted the numbers on the house closest to them.

"It's this way," he said and started walking down the street. Draco followed, more confused than ever. He looked around, trying to figure out where they were and why, when he almost walked right into Lucius who had suddenly stopped. Draco looked up at his father and then followed the man's gaze to the house right in front of them. It was completely ordinary, made of red bricks, with a small garden in front. There was a young girl playing on a swing. Draco frowned and shook his head, trying to dispel the apprehension that had suddenly appeared in the back of his mind. He looked at Lucius again.

"Father?" he asked, hoping Lucius would explain it to him so that he could stop feeling so nervous.

"I thought you should at least see it. You don't have to do anything," Lucius said, avoiding his son's eyes. Draco's frown deepened as he looked back at the house. It dawned on him suddenly, but he didn't want to acknowledge it at first. He looked at his father, pleading with his eyes that Lucius hadn't really taken him here, but Lucius was still not looking at him.

"But… why?" he begged. "I don't want to be here. It's pointless! You are my father! You said so yourself!" he exclaimed, becoming steadier more frantic. Lucius turned and placed his hands on Draco's shoulders, finally looking him in the eye.

"I know, son. Never doubt that you are, but I thought it would be good for you to at least have the opportunity to see them."

"I don't want to see!"

"Draco," Lucius whispered calmly. "You know it does not matter, blood be damned remember? And I think seeing them will convince you of that properly. I'm not asking you to get to know them, or even speak to them. Just see for yourself. They're nice people. They would have raised you well." Draco sighed and closed his eyes, willing himself somewhere else, but when he opened them Lucius was still staring at him with pleading eyes of his own. Draco understood then that Lucius needed him to do this as well, as some sort of strange apology for something that wasn't even his fault. Draco sighed again and nodded. Lucius let go of his shoulders. Draco looked back at the house and noticed for the first time that the girl on the swing had perfectly blond hair, just like his own. She had a pointed face, like his, and suddenly her grey eyes locked on his identical grey ones. She stepped off the swing and came to the wooden fence, tilting her head and looking at him oddly. She must have been around thirteen years old.

"Who are you?" Draco glanced to the side and found Lucius gone; he had walked away down the street. Draco swallowed, unsure of what to say, but his feet were walking towards her for some reason.

"I'm nobody. I… used to live here, a long time ago," he said, gesturing at the house. It felt weird saying something like that. He had never imagined he would be speaking to a muggle girl, saying such strange things, standing on a muggle street. He felt utterly stupid suddenly and wanted desperately to get away.

"Really? Mom and Dad have lived here over twenty years. You don't look that old," she said, tilting her head even further as if to make sure. Draco glanced down the street in the hopes of seeing Lucius, but the man had walked around the corner.

"I… I guess I look young for my age. But I don't really remember living here. Just thought I'd see it." Again he felt stupid, now he was even lying to this girl, his sister? Merlin, he felt his head would explode any second. Suddenly the door burst open and a woman stepped out wearing an apron.

"Vicki, dinner's ready," she said, her voice soft. She had blond hair too, and the same type of face. She was a little short, and only slightly chubby, but she was decidedly pretty. Draco and her stared at each other for a moment. "Who are you?" She asked him, coming down the two steps and walking towards the gate.

"He said he used to live here," Vicki said, a little smugly for some reason, and Draco wanted to curse her suddenly.

"Really? You look at little young. Me and Herb have been living here over twenty years," she said, looking him up and down and frowning at his robes.

"That's what I said," Vicki pointed out. Draco started backing a way slowly.

"I'm sorry. I must have the wrong house then. Goodbye," he said hurriedly and started walking down the road in the direction of his father.

"Wait," the woman called. Draco turned to see her coming out of the gate and staring at him, still frowning, but now from something else. "How old are you exactly? When's your birthday?" Draco shook his head automatically. He couldn't tell the woman that, then again maybe what he thought was his birthday was really just a date picked out by Narcissa. The woman seemed to grow more excited by his refusal to tell her. "Please," she pressed.

"I was born…" Draco closed his eyes, hoping he was right about Narcissa. "On the 5th of June 1980." He heard the woman gasp and cursed himself and Narcissa.

"David?" Draco's eyes snapped open and he saw the woman was wide-eyed, close to tears. He shook his head again, taking a step back when she moved forward.

"My name's not-… I…" Draco sighed, closing his eyes again. He suddenly felt he owed this woman something, his life perhaps, and wanted to at least say something to her, though he felt no desire to get to know her. She seemed nice and kind, though, but that wasn't the point. He felt he could at least give her something, some peace perhaps. "I just came here to say that everything turned out alright, and that I'm… happy now," he said, hoping he didn't sound too insane. To his relief she sighed and a tear fell from her eye as she smiled.

"That's good. Do you want to come in?" He shook his head and she nodded, another tear falling, but she didn't look disappointed in him so much as the situation perhaps.

"I can't. My… father is waiting for me."

"I understand. Thank you," she said and he nodded, not trusting himself to say anything more. He turned and walked quickly down the road. Behind him he heard the woman speaking to a man he hadn't even seen approaching.

"What's the matter Nina?"

"Herb… I think… I think that was our David." He practically ran around the corner and straight into Lucius' waiting arms. He hugged him fiercely, not caring that it wasn't something they should be doing in the middle of the street. He hugged him to make sure Lucius was there, and that he was there with him.

"Do you feel any better?" Lucius asked when Draco finally released him. Draco looked at him for a long while, thinking hard.

"Yes, I think I do," he said finally, realising that something had indeed been lifted from him. Lucius smiled.

"Good, then let's go home."

On the other side of the street, not far from the house with the blond family, stood a bushy haired young woman, looking half shocked and half furious. Draco didn't remember that Ron had told him once in passing the name of the street where Hermione's parents lived.

[Cue ominous music. I could leave you here, but I won't because I'm nice ;-)

xxx

Draco walked down Diagon Alley, feeling happy and content. The Prophet it seemed was getting bored with all the articles, and when the Minister assured them once again that there was nothing funny going on the debate had gradually subsided. Everybody at the Manor had become one happy, if rather odd, family. Draco passed the Weasleys' and told himself once again that Harry would be perfectly happy with the one gift. He was making his way to the Leaky Cauldron where he would meet up with the others. Afterwards Harry had promised him they could go shopping in muggle London together. Draco hadn't told Harry why he seemed even more interested in muggle things than before, but secretly he felt it was like exploring his past. The more he learned about muggle things, the more he felt like his own person, and that he was finally breaking free completely from Narcissa's magic.

Suddenly he was pulled roughly by the arm into an alleyway, the same alley that he had hid in after his confrontation with the twins, though he was too busy freeing himself from the person's grip to notice. When he regained his bearings he was staring straight into a wand pointed between his eyes.

"Granger!" he hissed, immediately going for his own wand, but he stopped short when Granger flicked her wand slightly in warning. "What do you want?" he spat.

"I want many things, Malfoy, but right now I'll settle for my friends back!" She seemed really angry, and an angry Granger wasn't something good, but Draco was too angry himself to realise this.

"Not my fault if you can't even hold on to your own husband," he sneered. "Now get away from me you-"

"Mudblood?" Granger cut him off, sounding almost happy. Draco frowned at her; he hadn't been about to call her mudblood at all. "Don't you think that's a little… hypocritical of you?" she asked innocently. Draco's eyebrows came together in confusion. He didn't like where things were going. "All those years, all those insults, and now you're speechless?" Granger asked when Draco didn't answer. "That's ok. I have more to say anyway."

"Well, I don't care to listen," Draco said flatly and tried to leave, but Granger flicked her wand again in warning. Draco glared at her, but she only smiled. She looked so unlike herself Draco wasn't even sure if it really was Granger.

"I visited my parents the other day," she said.

"What?"

"I said I visited my folks. You know, the muggles? And guess what I saw." Draco narrowed his eyes slowly, but it didn't take long before they went wide, he was never slow on the uptake. The street name! Granger saw his reaction and grinned. "Yes, Draco, I saw you. Standing there looking so lost, the prodigal son returns. Quite touching, really."

"What do you want, Granger?" Draco wanted to get things over with as soon as possible. His heart was practically beating itself out his chest.

"Why, Draco, what do you take me for?" Granger asked in a mock-offended tone. "Some sort of Slytherin?" Draco didn't say anything. He was beginning to panic. If she knew then surely she would tell everybody, including the press, and no matter which side had won the war, a well-kept family secret was always cause for ridicule. He was also thinking what things looked like from her point-of-view. She grew up with muggles, he thought, muggles that loved her, and he had behaved atrociously, and even if he had been under Narcissa's magic at the time, didn't she deserve some form of compensation? Revenge at least?

"Just tell me what I need to do to keep you quiet," he said calmly, schooling his features into an unreadable mask of indifferent.

"I told you. I want my friends back. I want you to tell me exactly what you did to them, and I want you to tell me after you've drunk… this." She pulled out a small vial containing a clear liquid, looking deceptively like water, but Draco wasn't fooled for a second, he was on his way to become a potions master after all.

"Are you insane? No way!" Draco backed away into the wall behind him before he could stop himself. He was beginning to sweat.

"Then tell me now!" Granger insisted, her wand hand shaking a little from being held straight so long.

"There is nothing to tell you insane woman! We haven't done anything to them! Lucius Malfoy is Harry's husband! They're like newlyweds still! In fact I wouldn't mind you came and took them off our hands because it's beginning to get a little old," Draco tried to sound casual and joking, but it came out half yelling, near hysterical. Granger eyed him suspiciously, probably wondering if she should force him to take the potion.

"And what about Ron?" she asked carefully. Draco sighed in frustration.

"He came to us after you kicked him out! He had nowhere else to go because he didn't want to live in his bloody parents' house again! Is that so hard to believe?" Granger stepped closer suddenly, her wand pushed hard into Draco's neck. He strained against the uncomfortable point.

"If you are lying-"

"I'm not!"

"You know what, Draco? You are the vilest creature I have ever met. You are a despicable, hypocritical bastard who has does nothing but insult me my whole life. I should hex you until you don't know right from left, or maybe I should just punch you again." Before Draco had even time to digest the entire speech he felt a fist strike his face, just beneath his right eye. He staggered to the side and fell to the ground, his hands clutching his face. It hurt even more than the last time; at least it felt that way at the moment. He removed his hands, there wasn't any blood on them luckily, but he knew he would have a terrible bruise soon, and stared up at her, tears forming in his eyes from the pain. She stood over him, an unreadable expression on her face, and her wand by her side. He looked up at her with wide eyes, not caring to move or say anything. He kept thinking that he probably deserved that, just like he had probably deserved the first punch, though he couldn't properly remember the incident anymore.

"What the fuck? Draco? Hermione?" Granger turned as Draco looked passed her to see Ron running towards them, a shocked look on his face. He didn't spare a glance at Hermione, but knelt down by Draco and started to help him up.

"Don't touch me," he said roughly, pulling away from Ron. He felt dirty suddenly, on the ground, a muggle-born and a charlatan. Ron looked up and scowled at Granger.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that for?" He shouted, rising and glaring at her.

"It's the only way us muggle-borns know how to deal with problems, isn't that right, Draco?" She said, trying and failing to hide the nervousness in her voice. Draco looked away from her.

"You leave him alone!" Ron yelled, but not comprehending her comment fully.

"Ron, can't you see-"

"No, it's time for you to see. I'm bloody sick of this whole situation!" He turned and reached out his hand to Draco, who shook his head and continued staring into the wall. Ron knelt down by him again. "Draco? Come on, let me help you up," he said softly. Draco didn't answer. "What's the matter?" Draco closed his eyes and sighed.

"Just leave me," he said softly. Ron frowned and turned to Granger again.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Granger was looking down at Draco now, looking a little worried actually. She started when Ron yelled at her.

"I didn't do anything. I just-"

"You just punched him? What for? What did you say?!" Granger shook her head.

"She told me she knew I was a muggle-born," Draco said suddenly, feeling tired of everything, and thinking it was better Ron knew everything about him now than find out later in the paper.

"What?" Ron looked back and forth between them in confusion.

"It's true… I am," Draco looked up at Ron for the first time and saw only confusion in the redhead's face. "I was adopted, sort of, because Narcissa couldn't have children, so she kind of… kidnapped me since I looked the part and showed magical promise." Draco took a few steadying breaths. "I've known about it since I was five, but the memory has been suppressed in a way because of the Dark Magic, but since Narcissa didn't know of the specific memory I managed to use it to break through her magic temporarily and refuse the Dark Mark." Now it was Granger's turn to look confused, while Ron stared at him wide-eyed. Draco decided to finish off his story properly. "I went with my father to see where they lived. I met them briefly, but I'm not going to have any contact with them. Lucius is still my only father. He said so himself." The last comment was more for Granger's benefit than Ron's. Of course Ron would know Lucius still loved Draco, he knew them both, but why did Draco care what Granger thought? Perhaps he was just sick of the situation like Ron said.

"Oh..." Ron looked pensive for a moment. "Ok, then, but what has this got to do with you not wanting to get off the bloody ground?" Draco stared at him for a moment. A smile was tugging at the corner of Ron's mouth and Draco suddenly grinned. He took Ron's hand when the redhead held it out to him. A second later and he was in a tight embrace. He buried his face in Ron's neck, ignoring the pain in his cheek. "You silly bugger, as if I of all people would care? Why would I care when you don't? You don't care, right?" They separated enough to look into each other's eyes.

"No, I don't," Draco said simply and Ron hugged him again. He got the distinct impression that Ron wanted to kiss him, mainly because he wanted to kiss Ron real bad, but Granger was still lurking around looking shell-shocked. When they finally separated Ron almost went in for a kiss, but stopped himself just in time and turned towards Granger.

"Hermione, I think you should apologies."

"No, Ron, that isn't necessary," Draco said quickly. Ron gave him a pointed look that clearly said it was his turn to talk.

"And then we are going to leave and let you sort things out in that smart head of yours." Granger opened her mouth, several seconds passing before she found her voice.

"Sorry." Ron nodded; seeming pleased, and took Draco's hand. He dragged the blond after him into the street and towards the Leaky Cauldron, leaving behind a statue-like Hermione Granger.

[Maybe something's finally gotten through to Hermione? Let's hope she's smart enough to figure things out. Hope you like the chapter. We'll be getting back to Harry and Lucius soon, don't worry!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to all the reviewers. You all make me smile and want to write more. Thank you!

-:-

_An interlude:_

"Good morning," Draco/Harry whispered softly, blowing faintly in the ear of his bed companion. Ron/Lucius made a mumbling sound and rolled over. "Come on sleepy head," Draco/Harry said a little louder.

"It's Sunday, let me sleep," came the muffled reply. Draco/Harry laughed softly.

"Exactly, which means we can take all the time we want… to stay in bed." The steady rise and fall of the duvet stilled. "We could even have breakfast in bed," Draco/Harry suggested. There was flurry of movement, as a head appeared, grinning/smirking.

"What about the others?" Ron/Lucius asked, but not sounding all that concerned.

"They can have breakfast in bed too," Draco/Harry grinned and was promptly tackled by his suddenly very awake lover.

xxx (not a flashback)

"Hey," Ron said, coming into the dining room to find Harry seated at the table drinking coffee and reading a book.

"Hey," he answered, not looking up. Ron sat down opposite Harry and a coffee cup appeared cutesy of the house elves. He filled it with coffee and took a large gulp.

"Why are you sitting in here?" Ron asked.

"Just felt like it," Harry answered absentmindedly, turning a page in his book.

"Where's Draco?"

"Making some low-grade potion to keep himself on his toes." Ron nodded and looked around the table. Draco hadn't been out of his room since yesterday. Ron had kept him company before work, though neither had really wanted to get up and face the world. He saw the Daily Prophet laying upside down, the Quiddith results on the back. Ron hadn't read it that morning so he picked it up and scanned the results of the recent games, pointedly ignoring the front in case it held… _unflattering_ things about Draco.

"You read this?" Ron asked.

"Nope, been too busy today," Harry replied.

"Ah, brilliant!" Ron exclaimed abruptly, causing Harry to look up.

"Cannons win?" Harry asked in amusement. Ron shook his head, eyes still scanning the paper on the table in front of him.

"Even better. Magpies lost. Can't wait to tell Draco." Harry snorted.

"Such a loving couple," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, he may be my boyfriend now, but he can still get under my skin sometimes, and I should return the favour."

"I'll bet." This time Ron snorted. They fell into silence again. Harry rose from the table, holding his coffee cup and walked over to the window, looking pensive. "Why didn't Lucius come home with you?" he asked, looking out the window.

"I don't know. He cancelled lunch on me too. Sent a rather short letter, but I'm sure he was in a hurry."

"He cancelled lunch?" Harry turned around. Ron looked up from the Quiddith results and shrugged.

"Yeah, but he's probably working hard." Harry frowned. "What is it?" Harry didn't answer. He was staring into space it seemed. "Harry?"

"What? Oh, it's nothing. I'm just feeling a little off," he said tiredly.

"Are you sick?" Harry shook his head.

"No, it's not really _me_, it's…" Harry trailed off, still staring at the air in front of him. Ron frowned.

"Harry?" No answer. Ron got up and came round the table. He noticed Harry's eyes suddenly. They were going crazy, like he was frantically searching for something right in front of him, but couldn't see. "Harry?" Ron said louder, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Suddenly the cup fell from Harry's hand and shattered on the floor. Harry didn't seem to notice. "Harry!" He fell forwards and Ron caught him. He seemed to have lost consciousness for a moment, but his eyes flew open almost immediately and grew wide.

"No!" He said, frantically freeing himself from Ron's hold. "No! Merlin, no!" He screamed looking around desperately, his hands pulling at his hair.

"What is it Harry? Harry!"

"I can't feel him! He's gone!" Harry cried, tears falling down his face. Ron didn't understand.

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"Lucius! He's gone! He's dead!" Harry yelled, burring his face in his hands. "Oh, God," he sobbed. Ron gaped at Harry, at a complete loss of what to think. Harry's hands were clenching into fists all of a sudden, his eyes narrowing, and Ron could feel the shift in magic around them. Suddenly the door burst open and the two men spun around to see Hermione Granger standing in the doorway.

"Harry! Ron! Thank Merlin!" She hurried over, but stopped short when she saw the red-eyed and furious Harry and the flabbergasted Ron.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Ron asked. Hermione just stared at them, her mouth open. Harry was breathing heavily by now, his anger coming in to replace his despair.

"Lucius? But, why would she? Is he…?"

"I can't feel him," Harry said, his voice shaky.

"That doesn't mean-"

"Wait! Who's she?" Ron cut Hermione off. She looked at him oddly.

"Didn't you read the Prophet today? Didn't you hear it at work?"

"I didn't have time to read and I've been out in the field all day. What the hell is going on?" Hermione's eyes strayed over to the table and she rushed over to grab the edition Ron had been reading the back of. She ran back to them and tentatively offered the paper to Harry, who grabbed it roughly and read the headline.

"Breakout at Azkaban. You Know Who's loyal follower on the lose sparks debate on whether to close prison for good." Harry gasped and scanned the rest of the article for the name he dreaded more than anything to see. "Bellatrix," he said. Ron gasped.

"But how?"

"Doesn't say," Hermione informed them. "When I read it I was sure she would be after you, so I came to check to see if you were alright."

"She doesn't want just me," Harry said, looking Hermione straight in the eye. "She wants me and Lucius. He's the one that caught her. I killed her Lord. She wants me to come for him." Harry let the paper fall to the floor and started walking towards the door. Ron and Hermione exchanged a shocked glance before hurrying after.

"But Harry! You said it yourself! He's gone! If you go now you'll be playing right into her trap!" Harry spun around and glared at them.

"No, you said it. It doesn't mean he's dead. She could have severed the bond. She knows I feel his exact location the moment the bond breaks, so I can find his body, but if there is even the smallest chance he's alive then I have to go to him."

"Harry, you can't! You'll be killed! He's not-"

"He's not what Hermione?! He's not worth it? I love the man Hermione! I can't just leave him! He's my _husband_! Or haven't you figured it out yet!?" Harry screamed at her at the top of his lungs. She didn't know what to say and remained silent. Harry spun back around and left the room. They followed him out to the entrance hall.

"Wait, Harry, I'm going with you," Ron said firmly. Harry glanced at him and nodded, knowing it was pointless to argue. "I'll go get Draco."

"Be quick." Ron nodded and started sprinting up the stairs. He was only halfway, however, when Draco appeared at the top. They met halfway, Draco smiling and not noticing the two waiting at the bottom.

"Ron, so glad you're home," Draco said, reaching out to embrace Ron, but stopping short when he saw the look on Ron's face. "What's happened?" Ron quickly explained what had happened, Draco's face going steadily darker.

"Where is he?" Draco asked when Ron finished.

"Harry knows."

"Then let's go." Ron nodded and took Draco's hand. They hurried down the stairs. Harry turned to Hermione.

"Thanks for telling us. You can tell everybody what happened if we don't return."

"Harry, no, I'm coming with you."

"No."

"Yes, Harry. You need all the help you can get!"

"She's right," Draco said, startling the others. "Bellatrix was only caught by father because she still thought he was on her side. Right now she has the upper hand and that means this isn't going to be easy. Azkaban has probably affected her mental abilities more this time... though I'm not sure if that's good or bad at this point."

"Fine let's go."

"Where?" Ron asked.

"I saw the room he was in right when the bond broke. It's the place Lucius hid right after he defected. A small cottage up in the mountains, heavily warded." The four of them left the Manor after Harry explained more closely where they would apparate. Everybody had their wands at the ready.

Xxx (Again, not a flashback, but I bet that's not bugging you too much at this point?? For those who like the flashbacks: There is at least one more still to go!)

A manic laughter filled the room as Lucius slowly came back from unconsciousness. His hands were tied behind his back and he felt blood dripping down his forehead. He felt hollow and cold. He tried to move, but it hurt too much. He tried to groan at the pain, but found a gag in his mouth, which was odd considering most wizards would just use a spell. He tried to open his eyes, but a blindfold prohibited him from seeing anything except a faint light.

Strange, why was he tied up like a muggle? He wanted to turn around because he was lying on his stomach and feeling very uncomfortable. There was a heat coming from his side, and he was sure he could hear a crackling sound, though the pounding in his head prevented him from hearing much. He tried to remember what had happened. He had been walking to lunch at Leaky. It had been sunny so he had walked through the muggle streets from the Ministry to the pub. There had been a corner he had to stop at because of traffic. He had scowled at the cars and wondered if he shouldn't have flooed after all. Someone had whispered something in his ear, his name? He couldn't remember. A scarp pain and blackness was all he could recall.

"Are you awake, traitor?" Lucius started at the close proximity of the voice. He was sure it was familiar, but he couldn't place it. His head still hurt too much to think. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he realised why he was feeling so cold even though he was right next to the fire. Harry! He couldn't feel the bond at all. It was gone. He strained against the bonds. The laughter came back.

"Noticed you're precious bond is missing? Congratulations, Lucius, you're divorced, magically speaking anyway. Once you're both dead it'll be legal too, but then that won't do you much good I guess. Death will set you free, but not until I've had my fun first." He felt a hand push him roughly and he groaned into the gag as he was turned over on his back. The gag was abruptly pulled free and the blindfold likewise. "Sorry about the crude way of binding you, I couldn't take your wand in the middle of the street now could I? The Ministry was sure to detect it. Here, though, no one bothers to look. Thank you for showing it to me by the way." Lucius was staring in disbelief at his former wife's sister. She was supposed to be in Azkaban. Bellatrix started laughing again at the shocked look on Lucius' face.

"But…"

"But what? Think my horrible cousin is the only one who can escape that place on his own? I did it before, why would Azkaban hold me this time? You never did have much faith in me, Lucius. You never had much faith in anything. And now you shall die a traitor's death. I'll keep you alive just long enough for you to witness you precious Potter die as well." She rose from her kneeling position over him and walked over to the only piece of furniture in the small cottage, a wooden table. Lucius couldn't see what was on it, but she was stroking something there.

"It is fitting don't you think? That I, as his most loyal servant, shall destroy you and Potter. Once you are gone I shall find him. He will rise again, and then he shall praise me as never before."

"What! The Dark Lord is dead Bella, he's not coming back!" Bellatrix spun around and glared at Lucius on the floor, her eyes glinting with a fanatical light. She looked quite mad.

"He came back before, he will do so again! The Dark Lord can never be destroyed!" Lucius stared at her, his eyes wide with fear. She smirked suddenly. "And now I am going to torture you, my dear brother-in-law. I am going to torture you for the death of my sister, for every one of us you handed over to the over side." Lucius kept his mouth shut, it was pointless to argue or plead. He knew what was coming; Bellatrix' favourite curse, the Cruciatus. She raised his own wand at him, and he forced his eyes to stay open. She tilted her head to the side and smirked at him. Lucius frowned, waiting for her to utter the curse.

"Oh, Lucius, you know even I grow tired of the same old methods," she laughed. "You see, since you have such a love of muggles, becoming a traitor for them all, I am going to torture you the muggle way. So that you can feel what you've been fighting for. Their methods are quite quaint. Crude, perhaps not as efficient, but certainly a more hands on approach," she laughed, her manic cackle making Lucius wince. "Magic will keep you alive of course." She turned back to the table and laid Lucius' wand carefully on it. Her hands glided over what Lucius now assumed to be torture instruments.

"You're insane!" He cried suddenly, unable to keep silent any longer. She turned to face him again, a smirk on her face.

"Time in Azkaban will do that to you, as I'm sure you know, then again my victims have been telling me that long before I went to Azkaban the first time." She laughed again. Lucius decided to try a different tactic. He needed time.

"He's not coming back. No matter what you do." Anger flared in her eyes, but she didn't move.

"I will find him. It is my destiny. When he rises again we will rule together."

"How exactly are you going to find him?"

"None of your business, traitor!"

"He's dead, you know. I was there when Potter destroyed him. His body was as dead as any other I've seen."

"His body?"

"Yes, his body. It looked completely ordinary, nothing remotely magical about it. We burned it, did you know that?"

"Liar! The Dark Lord left no body!" Somehow, since Voldermort left no body the first time, if he left one this time it couldn't be a good sign.

"Scattered his ashes to the winds," Lucius continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"Shut up!" Bellatrix lunged forward suddenly, her hands curling around Lucius' neck and choking him. Lucius was beginning to think that perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea after all. He was drifting into unconsciousness again.

[Oh, no! Will Harry be on time?? Comments are most welcome!


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Thank you, you wonderful reviewers you! Sorry for the terrible cliffhanger (although nobody actually complained about it). Here is what happens.

-:-

"Where are the wards?" Draco whispered, standing close to Ron as they spied the cottage in the distance, the light of a fire flickering in the one window.

"I don't know. Last time Lucius spelled them so I could pass, and Lestrange was already there, so obviously she can get in now. The wards probably haven't been changed since then."

"So, that means what?" Ron asked. "You're not going in there alone."

"Granger, can't you try to get past them? They've probably faded a bit since no one has been here for a year."

"We don't have time!" Harry hissed. "She could be killing him right now!"

"Let me try, Harry. If Bellatrix hasn't tampered with them then I may be able to get us all through." Harry opened his mouth to protest.

"Harry, he's my father, I'm worried about him too, but it won't do any good if you go in there alone and get killed." Harry sighed and nodded at Hermione to start working. She glanced at Draco before turning to face the cottage. After working for around ten minutes Harry was about to go on without them when suddenly Hermione stopped waving her wand.

"I think I did it," she said a little breathlessly. Everybody came close to her and looked at the distance between them and the cottage.

"Well, let's try it then," Ron said and took a few steps forward.

"Ron!" Draco exclaimed and tried to pull his boyfriend back. Ron just kept walking for a while and then turned back.

"Looks like you did it," he said simply and Draco sighed annoyed.

"You could have let her check it a bit more! Something could have happened! Crazy Gryffindor."

"We don't have time, let's go," Harry said and made his way towards the cottage. The wind was blowing pretty hard and the sun was starting to set. When they reached the wall of the cottage, Harry silenced the others with a finger to his lips. He crept along the wall and peaked in the one window. It was spelled to prevent anyone to see through, as he'd expected. The faint light was the only thing that came through. He motioned for the others to come closer.

"On the count of three we burst in. Hopefully we'll have surprise on our side."

"She'll probably be off her rocker so bad that she won't be thinking straight," Draco commented. Harry hoped he was right. He counted to three, everybody holding their wands raised. After three he spelled the door to break away and they all leaped in through the gaping opening.

On the floor by the fireplace Bellatrix was lying on top of Lucius, looking crazed and choking her former brother-in-law to death.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled and hit her squarely in the back. She fell, body limp, over Lucius who looked a little blue. Harry rushed over and pushed Bellatrix off him. He held Lucius' head in his hands.

"Lucius! Wake up! Lucius!"

"Harry, move over, let me see," Hermione said, kneeling down next to Harry and pointing her wand. Draco used his wand to send Bellatrix across the room, not to gently. He made sure to grab Lucius' wand from her. Hermione cast a spell to clear and heal Lucius' throat, but he didn't wake up.

"He's not breathing! Do something!" Harry cried. Hermione shook her head.

"A heart stimulating spell is very complicated. I'm not a medi-witch, Harry. His heart could explode. I can't…"

"You have to try!"

"We should get him to St. Mungo's"

"It'll be to late by then!"

"Let me try something," Ron said suddenly, kneeling down on the other side of Lucius' limp body. "I arrived on a strange scene once. I was just there to fix a few exploding toilets, but a man had drowned or something. This muggle woman brought him back to life before the medi-witches arrived," Ron explained as he started performing CPR. "I asked her to explain it to me. Thought it might come in handy." Harry, Hermione and Draco stared, completely shocked, as Lucius' chest was assaulted by Ron. The redhead instructed Harry on how to fill Lucius' lungs with air. Suddenly Lucius gasped and started coughing uncontrollably.

"Lucius!"

"Father!" Hermione performed another throat healing spell for good measure, along with one for his chest, and Lucius could breath again. He looked up, wide-eyed and shaking slightly at the four people surrounding him.

"What happened? Harry?" Harry couldn't hold back any longer. He pulled Lucius into a hug, tears of relief travelling down his face.

"Merlin, I thought you were gone for a moment there."

"I thought the same myself," Lucius said. They separated, but Lucius pulled Harry into a soft kiss first. "Draco," he said, looking at his son and hugging him as well. "And Ron," he said, smiling and shaking the redhead's hand. "So you all came to rescue me? And Granger too?" he said, finally noticing Hermione.

"She helped get us through the wards," Draco explained.

"Really? You're the first person I've met that could mess with my wards. Impressive." Lucius said, standing up with help from Harry and Ron, Hermione blushed slightly. "Merlin, my entire body hurts. Let's go home."

"What about her?" Hermione asked, pointing to the sleeping Bellatrix on the floor. Harry's wand was immediately pointed at her.

"I think I'll be able to do it this time," he growled.

"No, Harry, don't do anything rash," Draco said, placing a hand on his arm. "The Ministry I think will take care of her _properly_ this time." Everybody knew the meaning in those words and fell silent. Ron and Harry helped Lucius out of the cottage and towards the edge of the wards, while Draco and Hermione bound Bellatrix and floated her after them.

They explained everything to the Ministry, and they were given promises that most of the details were kept away from the press. The only thing the public learned was that Bellatrix had made her way to Malfoy Manor to kill Lucius and Harry, but had been apprehended before she got that far. Three days later she was given the Dementor's Kiss. Hermione kept silent during the explanation, and only commented on how she had arrived after seeing the article in the Prophet. Afterwards she left hurriedly before Harry even had time to thank her.

The four men returned home after Lucius had been fixed up properly at St. Mungo's. Ron and Lucius took the next few days off, even though they were all, including Lucius, perfectly fine. The days were spent mostly indoors, upstairs, in pairs.

Bellatrix was quickly forgotten, as she should be.

xxx (This is a few days later)

"Ron?" Lucius asked, knocking on the door of Ron's very small office, shared by Kinney.

"Come in," came the reply and Lucius stepped inside. The office looked like ten young men instead of two were sharing it. Stacks of papers lay everywhere and it was very hard for Lucius to even come into the room, let alone close the door behind him. He looked around and spotted the redhead rising from behind a row of very tall stacks of papers that could only mean Ron's desks was under there as well.

"Lucius!" Ron greeted merrily. "Sorry about the mess. Is something wrong? I thought we were meeting at Leakey like usual?"

"Yes, we were," Lucius answered, pulling his robe tighter to him so it wouldn't brush against anything and knock it down. "Unfortunately there have been a few… health violations discovered. Tom swears he is the victim of a prank, but nevertheless the establishment is closed for the day at least."

"Oh, well, we'll just have to go to the cafeteria then," Ron said, managing to balance yet another small stack of papers on an already dangerously high stack. He seemed to be an expert at it. He grinned when the stack only wobbled slightly and then settled down, a highpoint of the day that.

"The cafeteria?" Lucius asked, uncertain. He really didn't feel like eating at the Ministry.

"Sure. Draco and Harry aren't meeting us today after all. Both lost somewhere in muggle London I expect. Honestly if I hear one more story about the "most fascinating thing yet" my head will explode," Ron laughed.

"Yes, they do have a tendency to find things don't they? Very well, the cafeteria then," Lucius acquiesced.

"We can always find someplace else?" Ron offered, but Lucius waved his hand.

"No, let's go. I'm sure you're too hungry to decide on another place." Ron grinned, completely unabashed that Lucius had seen right through him. They left, Ron having to take his practiced route through the maze that was his office, and walked down to lunch.

"Are you happy with your current job, Ron?" Lucius asked as they sat down in a secluded corner of the cafeteria with their lunch. Ron glanced at him before answering with a sigh.

"No, I'm not really. I'm good at it. I mean, I can handle the people and situations pretty well. Growing up with such a big family, not to mention the twins' pranks, will teach you a thing or two about handling sticky situations. But… I just find muggles boring. I can't help it. I can't for the life of me understand why Draco and Harry go on their adventures all the time." Lucius sat in silence for a while, thinking carefully before answering.

"I could help you get into another department. I think you would do well in our department."

"Me? In International Magical Cooperation?"

"Why not? You're always saying you need a challenge. You're good with people. I think you'd make a good diplomat. In fact I would be willing to bet you'll be on the International Confederation of Wizards with me someday very soon." Ron stared at him, a little dazed. Lucius had given him a very great compliment. Lucius himself had only just gotten on the board again after the war, mostly thanks to his very good connections and war-effort, but there were a lot of people who were still sending him the odd glare.

"Wow, thanks… but I can't accept any help. I need to do things on my own."

"I understand completely, but promise me to at least put in for a transfer?"

"I'll think about it."

"Good." They ate their lunch in silence, Lucius knowing that Ron was in fact thinking it over right that very moment. Lucius decided the food wasn't that bad, just a little "official" tasting, whatever that meant. He glanced around the room and noticed that a few stares were being sent their way. Even though people no longer believed Lucius had done anything to make Harry marry him, they still knew about the animosity between the Weasleys and Ron. News travelled very fast in the Ministry, and not always through the paper birds. Lucius ignored the stares and went back to his meal.

"Ron... Lucius." Both men looked up to see Arthur Weasley standing before them. Ron and Lucius exchanged confused glances.

"Dad?"

"May I join you?" Arthur asked politely and Ron raised his eyebrows in mild shock.

"Of course, Arthur, please sit down," Lucius answered immediately. Arthur sat down and clapped a hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Arthur beat him to it.

"So, Lucius, what's going on with those Chinese delegates? I heard they tried to magically feng-shui the Minister's office?" Lucius smiled and nodded.

"Yes. It didn't go very well."

"Did they really stick the desk on the ceiling?" Lucius laughed at the memory.

"Not only that, but they conjured a waterfall right over the Minister's head!" Arthur and Lucius shared a laugh. Ron was looking back and forth between then, at a loss for words. Abruptly he realised this was his father's way of saying everything was ok, at least between them. Just like that, with a shared laugh over office jokes, they had put everything behind them. Ron shook his head in amusement, hoping every argument could be ended that easily. ...

xxx (Later that evening at Malfoy Manor….)

"Come on, Draco! It's stupid and it sucks!"

"You said I could pick and that's what I did!"

"But we've already-"

"You've picked the same one nearly every time as well!"

"Yeah, but apparently I'm the only one with taste!"

"Hey, if anyone should be saying that it's me!"

"Not if you pick that one!"

"It's my turn!"

"It'll be a long time till your next one if you don't choose another one! Give it here!"

"No! We're watching this one and that's final!"

"Your choice is absolute crap, you know that right?"

"Says the Boy Who Lived To Watch Sweet Home Alabama Every Other Day!"

"It's a new classic!"

Snort "It's a chick-flick!"

"You don't even know what a chick-flick _is_!"

"I know you want to watch one all the time! Now we are watching this one!"

"You're a spoilt little brat, but I'm sure you know that too."

"Yes, but you love me anyway," Draco smirked and Harry tried to scowl, but didn't managed it for long.

"What is all the shouting about?" Lucius asked, coming into the drawing room.

"We were going to go to the East Wing and watch a movie, father," Draco answered. "My favourite," he added with a smirk at Harry.

"I am sure that will be… fun, whatever it is, but could I speak with you for a moment first?" Lucius asked, looking at Harry.

"Sure," Harry said.

"I'll go set things up," Draco said and left. Lucius came forward and sat beside Harry on the couch, taking his hand and letting his thumb graze over Harry's ring.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to talk you about the ceremony." Harry's features became abruptly dark and he tried to pull his hand away.

"I think… I believe we might want to start sending out invitations. If we're quick about it we can even have the ceremony on our anniversary." Harry frowned.

"And who exactly are we going to invite?"

"Everybody," Lucius said simply, smiling. "Today Ron and I had lunch… with Arthur. I think he would like to come, and I think he will be able to convince the others before the day arrives. He seemed up to the task at least. After work Ron went over to Hermione and talked to her. It seemed she had been reading up on behaviour modifying Dark Magic. Once Ron filled out the blanks in the story she seemed… apologetic." Harry gaped at Lucius, and the older man decided to change that. He leaned in and caught Harry's mouth with his own, delving into the opened mouth. Harry responded for a few seconds before pushing Lucius off.

"You're serious? They… they've come to their senses?" Lucius nodded and Harry laughed in relief. "That's brilliant!" he exclaimed.

"You know what else is brilliant? That I get to do this," Lucius whispered while he slid to the floor, kneeling in front of Harry and looking like a prince from a fairy tale. "Will you marry me again, Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Harry answered without a moment's hesitation.

"And will you take my name? And allow me to take yours?" Harry smiled and tilted his head, looking at Lucius curiously.

"Harry and Lucius Malfoy-Potter? Really?"

"Actually I was thinking Potter-Malfoy. It rolls off the tongue better, don't you think?"

"You know what I think?" Harry asked seductively, leaning forward and ghosting his lips over Lucius', combing his fingers through Lucius' soft hair. "I think you are the best husband ever." Their lips met in perfect bliss. Lucius put his hands on Harry's hips and pulled him forward. Their bodies collided and Lucius pushed Harry to the side and down onto the floor, drowning the other man with kisses as he lay down on top. Harry moaned as Lucius moved against him.

"Honestly! Can't leave you two alone for two seconds!" Ron's mocking voice made them look up and groan at the same time.

"And I can't believe we have this huge house and yet always end up being interrupted!" Lucius growled, but Ron wasn't in the least bit intimidated, most likely the only downside of being on the floor, looking utterly kissed and frustrated.

"I take it he said yes then?" Ron asked casually. Harry groaned again, while Lucius took a deep breath.

"Obviously. Now, will you kindly go and find Draco and keep him occupied? I have a feeling Harry won't be watching anything tonight."

"Yes, sir," Ron said merrily, waving goodbye before walking very slowly out of the room.

"Now, Mr. Potter-Malfoy, where were we?"

[Yay! They all came to their senses. Hermione isn't the smartest witch we know for nothing. Still not quite done, though. I need my fluff! And we need the Weasleys to come to the wedding. Not to mention one last flashback for those interested in those.


	11. Chapter 11

SO SORRY I haven't updated, but I was so caught up in my other fic, Bound By Prophecy. Here is the last chapter. I know, it's a little sad, maybe I'll write a sequel one day, or a nice lemon companion piece, who knows?

-:-

xxx (This START with a flashback! It's before Ron sees them with the rings and this is what makes him follow Harry later after him and Lucius have bonded)

"Marry me?" Lucius stared at his young lover. They lay naked on the old bed, a rare moment alone for them inside Grimmauld Place. Harry looked up at Lucius with pleading eyes. "Just say yes," he begged, placing a hand on Lucius' bare chest.

"But we can't, Harry. We're in the middle of a war." Lucius hoped this was some sort of joke; at least that was what he kept telling himself. The boy, man, whatever, was only seventeen. He couldn't possibly wish to bond with an old man, an ex-Death Easter and one he barely knew.

"That's the whole point," Harry said, leaning closer and making Lucius shiver at the skin contact. "With the bond, I'll know you're safe."

"Aren't I, as the older one, supposed to be saying that?"

"No," Harry stated simply. "I'm more worried about you, I love you, and I want to feel you."

"Harry, you must understand. One thing is to have a few adventures because we want to feel alive in the middle of all this chaos and death, but marriage… marriage is for life." Harry looked away, but didn't more off.

"I know. I understand if you don't want to. My life expectancy isn't exactly high."

"What?! No! That's not what I meant!" Lucius gripped Harry's shoulders and looked into the impossibly green eyes. "I love you, but do you really want to bond when I could die at any moment? You would feel it you know, especially if it's right after we're bound. It could distract you at a crucial moment."

"I don't care. It will distract me more if I don't know you're safe." Harry stared pleadingly into Lucius' eyes and the older man felt his resolve crumbling.

"Yes," he whispered at last. Harry grinned from ear to ear and laid his head down on Lucius' chest, kissing it a few times.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Harry? You here?" a voice floated up the stairs. Lucius and Harry locked eyes for a moment in shocked silence.

"Fuck!" Harry swore and jumped out of bed, frantically searching for his clothes and putting them on. Lucius did the same, though in a much more graceful manner.

"Harry?" Ron's voice came again, this time much closer.

"I'll be right there, Ron!" Harry called, hoping he didn't sound as hysterical as he felt. He bolted to the door the second his shirt was buttoned up all the way. He almost ran into Ron right outside the door.

"Everything ok?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow at Harry's disheveled state.

"Yeah, fine," Harry said a little breathlessly, closing the door behind him when Ron tried to look past him. "Anything important happen?"

"Oh, yeah, 'Mione thinks she's found something in some book," Ron said, not taking his eyes off the closed door.

"Great! Shall we go check it out?" Harry asked, gesturing towards the stairs.

"Sure," Ron answered and they moved away from the door. Harry didn't know Ron had noticed that his buttons were done wrong. Inside the room Lucius was already making plans on how to get married without anyone knowing.

xxx (Back to present time and the wedding!)

"Nervous?" Arms snaked around Harry's waits and Lucius nibbled on his ear.

"A little," Harry admitted, leaning back into Lucius and sighed contently. "I just hope they all come."

"They will," Lucius assured him, locking eyes with Harry in the mirror in front of them. "You look perfect," he told Harry. They both looked rather splendid in their marriage robes. "Did I remember to say happy anniversary?" Harry grinned.

"No, I don't believe you did." Lucius smirked and tilted Harry's head with one hand to kiss him.

"Happy anniversary," he whispered when they parted.

"Happy anniversary," Harry echoed, kissing Lucius again. Even though the bond had been broken by Bellatrix they had stilled remained legally married. The bond had been reformed almost immediately, at St. Mungo's when they healed Lucius' injuries, so they still considered this day their anniversary. And now they would renew their vows in front of friends and family, and exchange names.

"Hey, don't start early!" Draco chided, coming into the room with a pair of beautiful red roses. Draco had single-handedly chosen all the decorations and orchestrated the whole event. It would be a small, private ceremony, but spectacular nonetheless.

"Are we cursed to always be interrupted?" Lucius whispered into Harry ear, making the raven-haired man chuckle.

"At least they come early, wouldn't want people coming in if we get too into it," Harry whispered back. "Can't wait for the honeymoon, though."

"Hmmm," Lucius hummed, kissing Harry's neck. "A proper honeymoon. Alone for two weeks."

"Alright, alright. Come on! The guests are starting to arrive!"

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly, turning around. Draco grinned.

"Remus is here," Draco said, making Harry grin. He started for the door, but Draco stopped him. "Wait a second," he said, pinning the rose to Harry's robe. Harry waited impatiently for Draco to finish, Draco taking his time because that was just the sort of thing he did. Finally he was finished and turned to Lucius while Harry practically ran out the door. Remus had left for America after the war, but he and Harry had exchanged letters regularly. He had been working for the Werewolf Foundation that helped distribute the wolfsbane potion to all werewolves who couldn't afford it. He was coming home to start up work in England, Lucius making several large contributions. Remus, being a werewolf since childhood, had always had an open mind and therefore had accepted Harry's choice of husband fairly quickly after hearing the whole story.

"Nervous?" Draco asked as he pinned Lucius' rose on.

"No, just excited," Lucius quipped, smirking down at his son.

"Liar," Draco stated, adjusting the rose so it was perfect. Lucius chuckled. "Come, we have to greet the guests." They made their way downstairs and into the garden, the wards having been adjusted to let the guest apparate directly. Harry was there speaking to Remus. When Lucius arrived he and Remus greeted each other like friends. After a little small-talk Lucius guided Remus over to the white tables and chairs, leaving Harry to greet the other guest as Draco went off to find Ron. He only had to wait for a few minutes before Fred, George, Ginny, Bill and Charlie Weasley appeared, along with Fleur and Hermione, all in their finest. There was half a second of awkward silence before Ginny stepped forward and embraced Harry.

"Oh, Harry! I've missed you!" Harry hugged her back.

"Likewise." He gave them all hugs and they didn't seem as uncomfortable as Harry thought they would be. Fleur especially seemed to be in her element, it was a fancy party after all. Just then Molly and Arthur arrived.

"Harry!" Molly exclaimed, crushing Harry in a bear hug, already tearing up. "I can't believe you're getting married! I'm so happy for you!" Harry was about to point out the fact that he already _was_ married, then thought better of it and just let the remark pass. He shook hands with Arthur just as Draco came back. There was a slightly longer awkward moment this time.

"Hello everyone," he said, trying not to sound nervous.

"Why don't we all go over to the circle," Harry suggested. Everybody seemed to agree and they slowly starting to move in the right direction, the women commenting on the decorations.

"Harry, have you seen Ron? I can't find him anywhere," Draco asked quietly, Molly overhearing him and glancing in their direction for a second.

"No- Ah, there he is," Harry said, nodding over Draco's shoulder. Draco turned and broke into a grin when he saw Ron coming towards him. He was wearing his finest, but not in the same style as the other men. He was wearing a spectacular muggle suit, looking like a redheaded James Bond (Draco could say that now that he had seen the movies and approved).

"How do I look?" Ron asked, leaning in for a kiss.

"Your family's here," Draco said, and Ron stopped short, glancing over at the group of chatting people. "And you look sexy," Draco added, smirking. Ron smirked back and the three of them walked over to the others.

"Wow, Ron, where'd you get the outfit?" Fred asked, eyeing his brother.

"Why are you wearing muggle clothes?" Ginny asked bemused.

"Draco picked them out for me. You like it?" Everybody went a little wide-eyed for a second or two, and Draco blushed.

"You look very handsome, Ron," Molly asked, causing Ron to blush because his mother was the one complimenting him.

"Draco does know what looks good on people," Harry commented, and everybody cast a glance in Draco's direction as if they were checking to see if Harry was right.

"Alright? Everybody here?" Lucius asked. There weren't that many guests, but then again not many of their old friends had survived the war. It was enough for a good magical circle, however, and Harry knew now that all the energy would be positive.

xxx (a few hours later because any ceremony I write would be a total cliché)

After the ceremony had ended there was the traditional marriage feast (wizards love a good feast) in the garden. As alcohol was served people were getting along swimmingly. They sat around the beautifully decorated garden, a large white tent over them. Lanterns were lit when the sun went down and delicious food was served. Several times during the evening Harry had to look around and check if he was really there, surrounded by his friends and family. Family, yes, that was what they were, all of them really. Lucius saw him smiling stupidly to himself and leaned over conspiratorially.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered. Harry chuckled.

"Everybody, everything. I didn't know people were allowed to be this happy." Lucius smiled, a little sadly.

"Well, if anyone deserves it-"

"You deserve happiness just as much as me. Everyone here does. You, Draco, everybody." Lucius nodded, knowing Harry didn't like being treated any differently because everybody had suffered in the war.

"So, where are you two honeymooning?" Arthur asked suddenly, causing a slight pause in conversation as everybody stopped to listen.

"At our holiday home in Italy. Two weeks. It was really a toss up between Italy and France, but the house in France was more neglected so it was easier to get the one in Italy fixed in time." Several of the Weasleys exchanged awed glances. "Of course the one in France will be brought back to its former glory, and then you must all come down there with us." Excitement greeted this announcement and conversations resumed, this time focusing on France in particular. Fleur became very excited.

"If I can have your attention please?" Draco declared, rising from his chair. Everybody settled down to listen. Draco smiled at the happy couple. "As you know it is customary for the best man to make a toast." Draco had been Lucius' and Ron had been Harry's of course. "As it is, there are in fact two best men." Ron and Draco grinned at each other, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the group. "And so Ron and I tried several methods to settle the matter. In the end, however, we decided."

"That we should both do it," Ron said, rising from his own chair without missing a beat. Everybody chuckled and grinned at the fact that Ron had probably been trying to get himself _out_ of the speech, as he hated public speaking. Little did they know he was getting quite confident lately, especially when Draco was there to smile at him.

"We are all here to celebrate the marriage of Lucius and Harry Potter-Malfoy."

"A rather odd couple, some would say."

"But perfect for each other nevertheless." Ron and Draco spoke perfectly together, they had obviously practiced.

"Then again there are a few odd couples here today aren't there?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow at Draco who narrowed his eyes slightly. That was not part of the original speech. Curse Ron and his Gryffindorness, but Draco continued without missing a beat.

"They have been through a lot together, overcome many hardships and come out intact."

"And for all the hard work they've put in they deserve each other as well as happiness."

"So let us all raise our glasses."

"To the odd couple!" Ron added with a grin, completely oblivious to the muggle reference, but that didn't much matter since no one at the table got it. Everybody laughed and raised their glasses.

"The odd couple!" they all chorused and toasted the happy couple. The rest of the evening passed in perfect bliss. Towards the end of the night everybody was still sitting talking lazily, content and tired from all the good food. Draco excused himself to take a walk, giving a pointed glance at Ron who quickly excused himself as well. They left together, walking into the warm night towards the glittering lake, unfortunately they didn't noticed the three Weasleys that were following them: Fred, George and Ginny of course.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Draco commented, looking out across the lake. Ron snorted. Draco looked at him oddly. "Don't you think so?"

"Actually I was thinking about all the cheesy pick-up lines I could say to that." Draco chuckled softly.

"You don't need any pick-up lines with me," he said slyly. Ron grinned.

"I believe that _was_ a pick-up line," he teased, standing closer and looking down into Draco's grey eyes.

"I guess so… I love you," Draco said softly.

"I love you too," Ron replied. They stood silently staring at each other. Ron suddenly grew uncomfortable. "Listen, Draco… I was planning on doing this tomorrow, or maybe later, but… I think I have to do it now before my courage fails me."

"I thought Gryffindor courage never fails?" Draco asked lightly. Ron laughed nervously. "What is it?"

"Well… I don't know if it's too soon, but you know me, once I've decided, no point in waiting right? And so… bugger I'm crap at this stuff."

"I know," Draco said, making Ron glare at him, but not for long. "But I love you for it. Just say it like you always do. The Ronald Weasley way."

"Heh, yeah, right, the Ronald Weasley way, ok… uh…" He took a deep breath. "Oh, bloody hell, will you marry me?" he said quickly, pulling out a small box and opening with shaking hands. Draco stared at the silver ring with a beautiful "W" on it. He hadn't expected it.

"Ron…" he reached out and touched the ring with the tips of his fingers.

"You don't have to say anything now."

"What about you family?"

"What about them? I mean, yeah I kinda come with my family, but we don't have to visit often."

"No, silly, I meant what would they think?"

"Well, I hope they'll be happy for me."

"They won't object to you marrying… me?" Ron looked at him seriously.

"They accepted Harry and Lucius, and he's like a son to them. I think they'll get over it. Nothing a summer in France won't fix."

"Ron," Draco scolded. "Don't talk about your parents like that."

"Are you going to answer now?" Draco smiled.

"Of course I'll marry you." Ron let go of the breath he had been holding and grinned. They crushed their lips together at the same time in a passionate kiss. A rustle from the bushes and a loud exclamation interrupted them.

"Bloody hell!"

"Shut up Fred! You'll ruin the moment!"

"Yeah, Fred. Oy, Ginny, want some popcorn?" Ron blushed while Draco smirked.

"At least that solves the problem on how to tell them about us," Draco said, still smirking.

"Bloody hell," Ron sighed. Draco immediately pulled him down and kissed him again, and they heard several catcalls from the bushes. When they broke apart they laughed. Suddenly Molly was coming round the corner, being dragged forward by Fred who was whispering in her ear and grinning. Ron gulped and Draco unconsciously straightened his back. Molly stopped in front of them for exactly two seconds before engulfing Draco in a bone-crushing hug.

"I knew it!" she cried. Draco was unable to respond at the moment.

"Uh, Mum, you're kind of suffocating by fiancée." This made Molly squeal and turn on Ron. His breath was knocked out of him.

"I saw it in the way you looked at each other. Oh, Ronald!"

"Oh, Ronnikins!" Fred cried.

"You're all grown up!" George finished from the bushes, followed by Ginny's giggling. Ron sent them all a glare when Molly released him. Draco was now blushing. Molly wiped a tear from her eye.

"Oh, come, come, we must tell your father!" Molly pushed Ron and Draco up the path back towards the others. When they arrived everybody looked up to see Molly standing behind a blushing Ron and Draco, with the twins and Ginny sniggering behind them. When the news was announced Harry immediately leaped up and hugged Ron and Draco. Lucius beamed, while Arthur looked at him oddly for a moment before beaming himself. Remus looked a little shocked, but got over it quickly enough. The other Weasleys and Fleur gaped a little longer, though. Hermione smiled slyly and congratulated the still blushing Ron. Eventually things settled down and the party continued well into the night.

xxx

Three months later Ron and Draco were married. They didn't move out of the Manor, however, since things were just too good there. The Weasleys and Hermione were frequent guests for Sunday dinner. Life settled down to a routine, some might call it a bit boring so that's really were the story ends, but to Harry and the residents of Malfoy Manor it was nothing short extraordinary.

The End.

[There it is! Finished! I can't help but love the fluff. Hope you did too. Comments??


End file.
